El Hijo Que No Sabía Que Tenía
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Bruce Wayne hace un descubrimiento increíble: Tiene un hijo de 16 años, llamado Perseus Thomas Jackson. Por otra parte Percy solo quiere saber porque su padre no pudo hacer las cosas más fáciles en vez de complicarlo todo. O… La broma de Apolo y Hermes se sale de control y los dioses la aprovechan al máximo. Serie: Los Semidioses y sus odiseas
1. Revelación

Notas:

Yo realmente, realmente no deveria seguir subiendo historias, pero no pude evitarlo se me ocurrió mientras escribía un ensayo sobre la edad media, no se como llegue a esto con el ensayo pero no importa.

E leído muchos Fics sobre Bruce siendo el hermano de Sally y el tío de Percy. También he leído fic de como James Potter es, igual que Poseidón, el padre de Percy. Pero nunca he leído un Fic con Bruce Wayne como el otro Padre de Percy Jackson. No se preocupen, todo se responderá con el tiempo.

No estoy muy segura de la cronología de la Batifamilia, ni nada. Pero ágamos de cuenta que esto tiene sentido:

· * Bruce inicio su viaje por el mundo a los 12 años (Bruce es 13 años mayor que Dick)

· *Dick Grayson Nace un año más tarde (cuando Bruce cumple 13)

· *Jason Todd Nace dos años después de Dick (Bruce es 15 años mayor que Jason)

· *Tim Drake Nace 5 años después de Dick (Bruce es 18 años mayor que Tim)

· *Bruce conoce a Sally cuando tiene 20 años.

· *Bruce se convirtió en Batman a los 21 años y Nace Percy (Dick tiene 8 años, Jason 6 años, y Tim 3 años)

· *Bruce adopto a Dick cuando este tenía 9 años (Bruce tenía 22 años en ese momento)

· * Damian Wayne nace 11 años después de Dick (Bruce tiene 24 años, Dick 11, Jason 9, Tim 6, Percy 3)

· *Bruce adopta a Jason Todd cuando este tiene 11/12 años (Bruce tiene 26 años, Dick 13/14 años, Tim 8/9 y Percy 5/6 años, Damián 2/3)

· *Bruce Adopta a Tim cuando este tiene 13 años (Bruce tiene 31, Dick 18 años, Jason 16, Percy 10, Damián 8)

· *Bruce obtiene la custodia de Damian dos años más tarde +/- (Bruce 32/33, Dick 19/20, Jason 17/18,Tim 14/15, Percy 11/12)

· *Bruce se entera de la existencia de Percy cuando este tiene 16 años (Bruce 37, Dick 24, Jason 22, Tim 19, Damián 13, para este momento ya paso la muerte y el renacimiento de Damián y toda la mierda que le siguió, ahora están "recuperándose" tiempos difíciles, etc.)

Mis matemáticas son un asco, ágamos de cuenta que sirve. Pero básicamente todos tienen una idea de cuantos años tiene cada quien así que ¡Bien! Es todo.

Para que toda esta mierda funcione ágamos de cuenta que Percy sigue teniendo 16 años después de la Guerra contra Gea y que en la gran profesa de la Guerra contra Cronos decía 15 años y no 16.

Actualmente odio a Annabeth, también los demás. Percy está soltero.

No es que tenga algo contra Sally ni nada, ella es una de mis favoritas, pero para que esto funcione ella tiene que morir, así que… Digamos que sí, murió en el primer libro, ya saben la escena del minotauro. Así que Percy ha tenido tiempo para superarlo y…Lo que sea.

Entonces ¿Qué piensan?

* * *

.

.

0

Revelación

.

.

.

* * *

—¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?

Grito Percy a todo Pulmón plantándose frente al dios de la verdad. Ese Bastardo…

Lo no malinterpreten, Percy apreciaba mucho a Apolo, pero había líneas que ni los dioses amantes de las bromas debían cruzar.

Esta era una de ellas.

—Aww ¡Vamos Primo! ¡Merecía saberlo! ¡Además podrás pagar por tu colegiatura y departamento sin tener que trabajar como un esclavo! ¡Deberías agradecernos!—replico Apolo a lo que Hermes asentía furiosamente, pero nadie se perdía la sonrisa burlona que quería salir de los labios de ambos.

Los **_Muy_** Bastardos…

Percy apretó fuertemente los dientes, como si no fuera poco que lo hayan encadenado a un contrato que decía que cuando hubiera pasado su vida Mortal se convertiría en un Dios, ahora le salían con esta tontería!

El secreto mejor guardado de sus Padres.

—La última vez que revise mí padre y algunos dioses menores me abrieron una cuenta en el banco y me regalaron suficientes cosas como para que yo y mi descendencia podamos vivir cómodamente el resto de la existencia, por no hablar de la tarjeta del casino Lotus que aún tengo. No necesito su ayuda.

—Pero todos sabemos que tienes orgullo, eres tan rebelde como tu madre y que no tomaras nada de lo que te han regalado ¿Me equivoco?

En lo absoluto. Pero si era para evitar su trágico destino Percy estaba dispuesto a utilizarlos y despilfarrarlos en cualquier mierda que se le pusiera enfrente. Lastimosamente los Dioses podían, en algunos casos, hacer aparecer oro de la nada y dudaba que una estrategia así funcionara.

Pero aun así…

—Te das cuenta de que probablemente no cambie nada. Puede que ni siquiera lea la carta. Y en caso de que lo haga ¿Qué te hace pensar que accederá? No tiene nada que perder si no lo hace.

—Pero tiene mucho que ganar mi querido niño, aunque él no lo sepa*—esta vez fue Hestia la que hablo. Tan maternal como solo ella podía, le regalo a Percy una sonrisa y Percy se sintió extremadamente mal el tener que voltear a otro lado. Miro a su padre, Poseidón estaba inusualmente tranquilo, eso no era buena señal.

—¿Y no tienes nada que decir al respecto?—Pregunto Percy fulminando con la mirada a su padre. Poseidón pareció pensarlo unos momentos, como si todo ese fiasco no hubiera sido su culpa, luego se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa inocente le respondió.

—…Al menos no estaré preocupado con que no comas en días. O que te quedes sin dormir por trabajar. O que sigas durmiéndote en medio de peleas contra monstruos. O…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Por Chaos que les encanta atormentarme.

—Y no lo duces—respondieron al unísono Apolo y Hermes, lo demás dioses se rieron de su desgracia.

—¿Al menos puedo saber que decía la carta?

Apolo y Hermes intercambiaron miradas, lentamente una sonrisa demasiado maniaca se formó en sus rostros. Percy contuvo un escalofrío.

Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

.

Alfred Pennyworth encontró una carta bastante inusual dirigida a Bruce Wayne en una pila de frivolidades aleatorias que incluso él no se molestaría en leer. La inusual carta estaba encerrada en un sobre grande de color manila, con las letras evidentemente en la mano de un anciano; hermosas y practicadas. La dirección del remitente era curiosamente un apartado de correos en la ciudad de Long Island. Alfred frunció el ceño y decidió arriesgarse; podría ser importante.

Después de pasar la carta a través de rayos X para trampas explosivas y explosivos y un baño de radiación para matar todo el material biológico, Alfred finalmente abrió el sobre. Había otro sobre sellado de tamaño regular en el interior, también dirigido a Bruce Wayne. Junto con el sobre sellado, había otra hoja de papel con una dirección (que marcaba, si su memoria no era mala, uno de los peores barrios de New York), un mechón de cabello en una bolsa y dos fotografías, que mostraban a un muy joven Bruce Wayne abrazando a una belleza de ojos azules contra el telón de fondo de exóticas y hermosas playas ¿El caribe, tal vez? Alfred frunció el ceño; tenía una débil sospecha de hacia dónde se dirigía esta carta. Desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer.

.

 _Mi nombre, no es importante._

 _Lo importante es lo que usted tiene que saber._

 _Hace aproximadamente unos 17 años usted mantuvo una breve relación con una mujer de nombre Salette Cassiopea Jackson, mejor conocida como "Sally", ella era una mujer maravillosa y alguien a la que apreciaba enormemente. Sin embargo también fue una mujer orgullosa y hasta cierto punto egoísta._ _Razón por la cual Sally nunca le dijo a usted el dichoso acontecido._

 _El 18 de agosto, pocos meses después de su separación, Sally dio a luz un bebe perfectamente sano._

 _Fue Nombrado Perseus "Percy" Thomas Jackson._

 _Él es su hijo._

 _Sé que querrá comprobarlo, por ello adjunte un mechón de cabello de Percy que le quite sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque si quiere conocerlo y hacer la prueba con sangre extraída frescamente de él no me opondré. Yo no pido nada, no me interesa el dinero ni el poder, pero si me interesa el bienestar de Percy. Por eso le pido que se haga cargo de él._

 _No es que no lo quiera, pero soy ya muy viejo y apenas puedo mantenerme solo. Percy es un chico de gran vitalidad y valentía para lo que ha pasado. La razón de escribirle esta carta es porque ya no podía soportar más el peso de la culpabilidad que me ocasiona ver a Percy luchando por equilibrar la escuela, el trabajo y cuidar de este viejo inútil._

 _Si ha llegado hasta aquí supongo que usted presiente que estas no son buenas noticias, y de hecho no lo son: Sally murió, asesinada frente a su hijo hace cinco años, dejando atrás un huérfano traumatizado con un padrastro abusivo. Hace apenas tres años que Percy decidió que no soportaría más a Gabe (el esposo de Sally) y se fue de la casa llevándose con él lo poco que tenía, vivió dos años en la calle y trabajo duramente para conseguir el poco dinero que ahora tiene y continuar estudiando, no hace más de un año que me he enterado de lo ocurrido con él y con Sally por lo que ahora estoy rompiendo mi promesa y me atrevo a enviarle esta carta. No me queda mucho en este mundo por lo que antes de irme solo deseo que Percy esté en buenas manos._

 _Por ello le pido a usted, no al Sr. Wayne el empresario, al mujeriego, sino a usted Bruce el hombre que adopto a Richard Grayson, Jason Todd y Timothy Drake que al menos considere la última petición de este viejo y se dé el tiempo de conocer a su hijo. Darle la familia y el apoyo que necesita tan desesperadamente. Sé que no lo parece, pues Percy es un chico sonriente que no deja caer nunca su máscara pero él está muy roto, no solo el asesinato de su madre sino también múltiples desgracias le han ocurrido a este chico de buen corazón. No permita que se fracture hasta el punto del no retorno, de lo contrario sé que muchos lamentarían la pérdida de un alma tan noble como la suya._

 _Sin más que decir, y esperando que considere todo esto, me despido._

 _Atte._

 _Un amigo*_

 _._

Alfred la respiró asombrado. De repente se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Él, Alfred Pennyworth, la roca siempre serena y confiable de esta casa disfuncional, estaba temblando. Esto fue simplemente demasiado. La familia no podría lidiar con esto, no ahora, solo tres semanas después de la resurrección de Damián y las cosas seguían sin estar bien, algo tensas. Alfred tampoco podía manejarlo, y por un breve minuto sintió la tentación de quemar la carta y olvidar que alguna vez había visto algo así. Pero…

El viejo mayordomo se puso de pie, se sirvió un vaso de brandy y lo bebió lentamente.

Si la repentina aparición de esta carta hubiera sido de otra manera, Alfred definitivamente dejaría todo el asunto por ahora, daría a Bruce y a los chicos por sí mismos con tiempo para sanar y prepararse, antes de tratar de descubrir la verdad. Pero algo sobre la carta sonaba bastante alarmante. Entonces, la madre falleció hace cinco años, pero ¿por qué el hombre dijo que solo recibió las noticias de su muerte hace apenas un año? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente con el padre (o quizás debería decir, padrastro)? Y lo más importante, ¿A qué se refería con múltiples desgracias? Uno solo puede sacar tantas conclusiones de tales detalles: crianza infeliz, abuso, caído en las grietas del sistema, toda esa sombría realidad que la vida tiene para ofrecer.

Después de terminar otra copa, Alfred sacó una lista de investigadores privados de su escritorio. Estos fueron la parte superior de su comercio y llegaron con recomendaciones personales de sus diversas fuentes. Pasó el resto del día escogiendo un nombre, estableciendo una cita y explicando de manera completamente independiente el tema en cuestión. Él ahorró todos los detalles, pero ya que estaba solicitando la investigación de un menor, el esqueleto básico de la historia todavía tenía que salir. La investigadora privada, una Sra. Lake* de mediana edad conocida por sus habilidades superiores y discreción acerada, asintió al final de la historia de Alfred.

—Este caso parece lo suficientemente sencillo, voy a controlar al niño—dijo la Sra. Lake con una voz sensata—entiendo que la dificultad radica en la necesidad de absoluta confidencialidad, en la que puede confiar, Sr. Pennyworth. Le informaré en una semana de mi progreso.

Exactamente en una semana exacta al minuto en que Alfred estaba nuevamente en la oficina de la Sra. Lake, escuchando su informe.

—Perseus Thomas Jackson, hijo de Salette Cassiopea Jackson, ex-Trabajadora en una tienda de dulces llamada Sweet on America, quedó huérfano a los 11 años cuando su madre fue asesinada en un asalto mientras ambos salían de la tienda de dulces—ambos se miraron sombríamente, demasiada casualidad—y vivió con el único pariente restante, el reciente esposo de su madre Gabriel Ugliano, por un tiempo. Hay tres registros de huir de su hogar con el tribunal de familia en el lapso de un año, antes de abandonar el sistema y nunca más se volvió a saber de él en los registros. Debo mencionar que la Sra. Jackson tenía una cuenta de ahorro bastante fluida, pero no el fideicomiso adecuado; toda su riqueza ahora pertenece al Sr. Ugliano. He seguido al niño durante los últimos cinco días. Vive en la peor parte de New York, recoge materiales reciclables y trabaja medio tiempo en un acuario para mantenerse, y todavía asiste a la escuela, aunque de forma algo irregular, llegando a perderse todo un semestre. Según mis observaciones, diría que, en general, está sano, si padece desnutrición leve, y estoy segura de que no está involucrado con drogas o actividades de pandillas, aunque tiene un registro record de las escuelas de la que ha sido expulsado y ciertos… Problemas en los que se ha metido. Esta carpeta contiene todos los archivos bajo de su nombre. Esta es una muestra de sangre que obtuve bajo la apariencia de un trabajador de salud.

Alfred examinó los archivos y artículos limpios que tenía delante y comentó:

—Sin duda usted es eficaz y eficiente, señorita Lake.

El investigador le hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:

—Como mencioné cuando escuché el caso por primera vez, señor Pennyworth, fue bastante directo—Hizo una larga pausa aquí, antes de volver a empezar con una leve vacilación—Señor. Pennyworth, espero que no encuentre mis comentarios poco profesionales y groseros, pero sí puedo decirlo...

Alfred asintió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Nunca antes había visto a un niño como este—la Sra. Lake se puso las gafas—Solo en el mundo, perdido en el barrio pobre urbano, pero de alguna manera logró mantenerse a flote sin las drogas, las pandillas y Anillos de prostitución plagan el vientre de cualquier ciudad. Él es bastante boy scout, y extremadamente afortunado por seguir siendo uno a pesar de todo. Por mi parte, no querría poner a prueba mi suerte y ver cuánto tiempo puede durar.

Esa noche, Alfred bajó a la Baticueva, con la esperanza de que Bruce y los chicos ya se hubieran ido a patrullar, para comenzar el análisis de ADN, sin que Bruce se diera cuenta (por supuesto todos habían notado que Alfred no actuaba como normalmente lo hacía y eso los instigaba). Suspirando, Alfred se dirigió a la esquina con todo el equipo forense.

El análisis de ADN fue fácil, pero la espera y la planificación son demasiado dolorosas para soportarlo. Mientras estaba sentado allí en la esquina oscura de la cueva, mirando las máquinas que tarareaban suavemente, Alfred no podía distraerse de la miríada de pensamientos que lo asaltaban como una inundación. ¿Y si este chico realmente fuera el hijo de Bruce? Seguramente no podía dejar que el niño siguiera viviendo solo en esas deplorables condiciones, pero ¿cómo puede traer a un niño a la mansión Wayne que no tenía nada que ver con "el negocio familiar"? Sobre todo la cueva, no sería fácil esconderla de alguien que vive en la mansión. Ahora si el niño no fuera de Bruce, las cosas ciertamente serían más fáciles, pero quizás por la vieja _"amiga"_ de Bruce debería hacer algo con este chico... Perdido en sus pensamientos, Alfred ni siquiera notó que Bruce y sus Robins finalmente habían llegado caminando detrás de él.

—¿Alfred?— Bruce preguntó—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alfred se levantó apresuradamente y respiró rápidamente para reorientarse, antes de responder con su voz habitual

—Veo que finalmente han regresado, Amo Bruce, amo Richard, amo Timothy, amo Damián.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente, Alfred?—Pregunto Bruce mientras se acercaba a él. Dick los rodeo y miro lo que Alfred intentaba ocultar, pregunto sorprendido.

—Es eso... análisis de ADN?—Los otros se voltearon a verlo—¿Para qué?

En ese momento, un sonido de las máquinas detrás de ellos señaló la finalización del análisis. El gráfico de resultados se desplazó automáticamente por la pantalla. Alfred echó un rápido vistazo y vio el resultado final: **_Índice de paternidad combinado= 730,310; Probabilidad de paternidad: 99.999%._** El anciano cerró los ojos cansadamente por un breve momento.

—Alfred—Dijo Bruce, la voz volviendo a caer en el gruñido de Batman y los ojos azules ardiendo. Enunció cada palabra lenta y deliberadamente—Alfred, esta es una prueba de paternidad. Sé que esos números de alelos de la izquierda son míos. Dime qué está pasando.

Alfred suspiró de nuevo y carraspeó.

—Recientemente recibí una carta, Maestro Bruce, escrita por un _amigo_ acerca de una mujer llamada Sally Jackson—Alfred observó cuidadosamente a su empleador mientras terminaba la historia—La carta era sobre su hijo, que nació un 18 de Agosto hace poco más de 16 años.

Los jadeos y las caras sorprendidas de los integrantes de la Bat Family fueron oro puro, en la humilde opinión de Apolo fue una lástima que nadie más pudo verlas en ese momento.

Qué bueno que trajo la cámara.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

—Arthur—dijeron Bruce y Percy al mismo tiempo—Lo conoces—Volvieron a preguntar mientras se veían desafiantes

—Él Es mi amigo

—Él es mi sobrino.

…

¿Qué?


	2. Percy

:D ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por su apoyo para esta idea ¡No creí que realmente les gustara! Perdón la tardanza, iba a actualizar la semana pasada pero… bueno, digamos que los profesores de la universidad no son tan condescendientes como uno podría pensar para las vacaciones de semana santa (solo tengo una semana de vacaciones, que ya paso, y cuatro ensayos con tres exposiciones para hacer, ya termine dos ensayos y ya paso una exposición, Uf) así que no hubo tiempo para subir los capítulos aunque ya estuvieran terminados. Además de que iba a subir el siguiente capítulo de Un semidiós ninja y Clase calipso pero esos aún están a medias (uno porque muy largo y el otro porque estoy ordenando ciertas cosas todavía) esos se suviran dentro de dos semanas. _*Suspiro pesado*_ Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Por cierto, Alguien me pregunto si podía pasar este Fiction a Ingles… La cosa es que soy extremadamente mala para escribir en inglés (apenas puedo escribir en español y escribo terrible, solo hay que ver mis faltas de ortografía) pero si alguien quiere traducirla no diré nada en contra (aunque dudo que suceda) así que hasta que aprenda a mejorar mi inglés, no poder pasarlo.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _Percy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Desde que despertó Percy presintió que este no sería un buen día.

Una palabra.

Annabeth.

La chica, al parecer, seguía obsesionada con que el destino los había unido y quien sabe que más. Percy no estaba seguro de como tomar eso, si no fuera porque se llevaba bien con Athena (para gran desconcierto de todos) lo más seguro es que Annabeth seguiría yendo todos los días a visitarlo a su casa intentando hacer que fueran a una cita o algo. Acababa se tener una discusión con ella vía Iris porque la rubia quería arrastrarlo a una exposición en el museo, él dijo que no y las cosas empeoraron. Al final Annabeth amenazó con ir a jalarlo de las orejas desde su departamento si no aceptaba.

Cuando tocaron por tercera vez su puerta (su mísero departamento no tenía timbre) con un suspiro de irritación y rodando los ojos Percy dejo de adornar con betún sus Cupcakes azules (que eran legendarios en su escuela) que planeaba vender al día siguiente entre los chicos del colegio.

Tenía que Sobrevivir de alguna forma ¿de acuerdo? Vender postres y dulces ilegalmente en su escuela era solo una manera de pagar las cuentas. Nunca llegaría a hacerlos tan buenos como su mamá pero al menos lo intentaba y no era tan malo en ello, al menos podía cocinar sin quemar la cocina, no como Leo, el pobre infeliz. Leo no podía cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba como tocaban la puerta más insistentemente Percy resoplo, dejo de lado su manga pastelera y el Cupcake que tenía en la mano, se limpió con una servilleta y fue directo a abrir la puerta (se olvidó completamente de quitarse el mandil tipo Batman que Will Solase le dio de regalo y que debajo del logo de Batman tenía la leyenda _"Besa al murciélago_ ". El regalo pudo ser de mal gusto-lo más probable fue que Apolo le hubiera dicho a Will que se lo diera-, pero era el regalo de un amigo y Percy no lo iba a despreciar)

Por supuesto Percy siendo… Percy tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Annebeth para que lo dejara en paz (aunque fueran mentira).

—¿Cuántas tengo que decírtelo Annabeth? ¡No me interesa ir contigo a una cita ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!—tomando el pomo de la puerta, la abrió de golpe— ¡Soy Gay…! Ups Que mal—Dijo cuando vio a tres hombres en trajes negros parados fuera de su puerta (Por alguna extraña razón creyó ver al más anciano y al más joven reprimir una sonrisa en cuanto fijaron sus vistas en el mandil, pero debía estar imaginando cosas) bajando su vista para ver el mandil y subiéndola para ver de nuevo a los tres hombres (acción que repitió otras dos veces) Percy hiso lo más sensato que podía hacer en una situación como esa…

Les dio un portazo en la cara.

(Negaría hasta el final de los tiempos que después de levantar su vista por tercera vez para ver a los extraños hombres chillo como una hija de afrodita ante la vista de su mejor vestido arruinado.)

Su día solo se volvía mejor y mejor.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bruce no sabía si estar divertido o irritado. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Lo último que había esperado de ver a su hijo (y dios ¿que no era extraño tener un niño completamente normal?) era que este le azotara la puerta en la cara (bueno, ahí se fue la normalidad) después de haber soltado un chillido.

—Me encanta su mandil—Dijo Dick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Bruce se preguntó internamente si debía esperar una segunda venida del Joker—Dijo que era Gay ¿Verdad? Tal vez el mandil sea regalo de su novio.

Bruce fijo sus ojos al cielo (o techo en este caso) pidiendo paciencia.

—Es una posibilidad, amo Richard—intervino Alfred—Según la Sra. Lake, el amo Perseus no está en ninguna relación, aunque tiene unas… entusiastas pretendientes, creo. Unas de las más destacadas son las Señoritas Annabeth Chase, Reina Ávila Ramírez-Arellano y Drew Tanaka—ante esto, Dick silbo impresionado, Drew Tanaka era una reconocida y hermosa modelo, Annabeth Chase por otro lado era una prodigio que estudiaba arquitectura gracias a las becas de la fundación Wayne, mientras que Reina Ávila Ramírez-Arellano era una reconocida joven filántropa, las tres eran muy hermosas en la humilde opinión de Dick, las otras chicas también debían serlo.

—¿Las más entusiasta dijiste? ¿Cuántas más lo están cazando?

—Si la Sra. Lake no se equivoca… entre diez o quince. Tal vez más. Esas son solo las que ha visto que lo… (Asechan) observan con más frecuencia—Dick no pudo contener su mueca y Bruce tampoco.

—Bueno, con eso en cuenta hasta yo soy gay.—Estabas los tres asintieron al unísono, Bruce sin darse cuenta la verdad, entonces Alfred habla.

—Se podría decir que está en su sangre—dijo a lo que Dick asintió con una sonrisa. Bruce incapaz de seguir escuchando chistes a su costa decide volver a tocar la puerta pero antes de que suceda, la puerta se abre repentinamente dejando ver al de ojos verdes.

Esta vez con una sonrisa cortes en su rostro (ligeramente tensa) el chico los mira con ojos calculadores de un verde mar impresionante y tempestuoso, si hubieran sido otras personas lo más seguro es que se habría doblegado ente el desde que fijo su intensa mirada en ellos. Vestido con unos pantalones gastados de mezclilla, una camiseta gris demasiado grande para él y una sudadera azul, con todo el chico no se ve nada especial pero había algo en el que les hacía pensar que era tierno en cierta forma.

Perseus era un joven muy guapo, Bruce tenía que reconocerlo. Su cabello era de un color negro azabache ligeramente rizado (al contrario de él y los chicos, de echo le recordaba al cabello de su madre) que tenía una racha de pelo gris (no sabía decir si era natural o pintado, pero le favorecía en cierta manera) y sus ojos de un inusual color verdes como el mar y tenía una mirada melancólica. De alguna manera parecía mal esa mirada en los ojos de su hijo.

Dios, su hijo. Aún era muy extraño decir esa palabra, para referirse a algún chico que no era… bueno de sus chicos.

Dick y Alfred, viendo al niño frente a frente, podían decir que tenía muchos de los rasgos Wayne (de Bruce): La forma de los ojos, las cejas, los dedos agiles y la mirada calculadora. Todo esto combinado con sus rasgos griegos (¿de dónde los obtuvo?, tenía casi nada de su madre salvo la boca, la complexión delgada y el cabello ligeramente rizado) hacían de Perseus un joven incluso más apuesto que la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia Wayne y podrían decir que solo crecería para ser aún más magnifico, solo tenía 16 años después de todo, su desarrollo aún no estaba completado.

Bueno, con razón las chicas están detrás de él.

El chico les ofreció una amable sonrisa (al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba: que no eran enemigos). Fue cuando los tres notaron que la sonrisa de Percy era tan cálida como un edredón. Entonces con una voz suave, encantadora y melódica* pregunto

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—Si Dick no hubiera sido entrenado por Batman (y Bruce no fuera Batman y Alfred no llevara tanto tiempo sirviendo a los Wayne) se hubiera(n) sorprendido por lo hermosa que era la voz del chico, era… hechizante y atraía rápidamente la atención, Dick estaba seguro de que si ahora mismo le ordenara algo lo cumpliría sin pensarlo, incluso aventarse de un puente.

—Disculpe estamos buscando a Perseus Jackson. ¿Supongo que es usted?—hablo Dick, Percy los miro con recelo.

—Percy, en realidad, llámenme Percy y si soy yo. ¿Qué desean?

—Podemos hablar de esto dentro? Es un asunto familiar—ante esto los ojos del pelinegro menor se estrecharon para dar paso a una mirada casi burlona, levanto la ceja de forma tan aristocrática y elegante (cortesía de Apolo) que Dick tubo que preguntarse si era natural o alguien se la enseño.

— ¿Qué lado?

— ¿Disculpe?—Pregunto sorprendido.

—Asunto familiar ¿De qué lado? ¿De mi lado Materno o autoproclamados?

—Eso es… Confidencial—el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira si están aquí de parte del Sr. D, díganle que no tengo intenciones de prepararle más tartas de vino y manzanas si no me las va a pagar. Y si es de parte de la Tía Dita mi respuesta sigue siendo no, no me volveré a poner un vestido para desfilar como una de sus modelos otra vez. Si eso es todo…

Antes de que cierre la puerta una mano se interpone Percy los mira confundido y con un ligero ceño fruncido. Dick casi quiso chillar ¡Era adorable!

—Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, mantuve una relación con tu madre hace casi 17 años ¿Podemos pasar?

Todos notaron que el chicos perdía su bronceado volviéndose casi tan pálido como una hoja de papel, sus ojos se abrieron en horror y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

—" _Ah… Así que lo sabe"—_ Bruce pensó y función el ceño mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza apenado y se mordía sus labios en claro signo de nerviosismo. Haciéndose a un lado el menor hiso un ademan de manos mientras decía…

—Adelante… —Mientras entraban Dick creyó escuchar al chico murmurar un bajito— _Matare Solace Sr.* por esto._

Observaron el lugar detenidamente, el edificio en general no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero de alguna forma Percy logro que el lugar se viera razonablemente decente y bien decorado, era increíblemente hogareño para una persona en su… situación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave azul y las ventanas decoradas con cortinas color crema, el departamento solo tenía cuatro habitaciones (que para un niño recién salido de la calle era increíble ¿realmente había vivido en la calle?): El cuarto de Percy, el baño, la sala y cocina donde había una pequeña mesa con una silla. En la sala habían dos sofás viejos, uno grande para tres personas (para visitas, pensó Bruce) y uno individual, también tenía una televisión vieja con un DVD y había un modem para internet (que era para todo el edificio) y una Laptop de segunda mano. En la sala también había una mesa de centro (también de segunda mano, Bruce creía, y estaba en lo cierto, que todo lo que tenía Percy era de segunda o tercera mano).

—Por favor, siéntense. Lamento el desorden no tenía idea de que tendría visitas—Sonrió nervioso, los tres hombres se observaron, cierto era que había uno o dos cosas fuera de lugar (¿Libros de Biología marina?) pero en general el lugar era muy ordenado, mucho más que el cuarto de Dick y eso que él era ya un hombre hecho y derecho—Gustan algo de tomar… ¿ Café, Agua?

—Café para los tres estaría bien, gracias—Respondió Dick a lo que Percy asintió y fue directo a la cocina, lo cierto era que ninguno quería nada pero el pobre chico se veía lo suficientemente nervioso. Regreso 10 minutos más tarde (tiempo que utilizaron para inspeccionar con sus ojos cuidadosamente el departamento, notando-como solo un miembro de la Bat Family podía- como había algunos lugares donde se escondían cosas, probablemente dinero u otras necesidades, lo cual aprobaron totalmente) Percy traía a una charola con tres tazas de café negro, azúcar y crema, aparte de un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas (que por alguna extraña razón eran de color azul totalmente)

Cuando se le quedaron viendo a las galletas Azules (preguntándose internamente si estaban envenados o caducas) Percy hiso un sonido avergonzado y dijo

—Mamá solía hacer comida azul—sus ojos veían a la nada y una cálida sonrisa surco su rostro, los tres lo miraban atentamente—una vez Gabe, mi padrastro, le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.—termino con una sonrisa pícara y el pecho inflado con orgullo. Alfred y Dick lo encontraron totalmente entrañable.

—Eso suena como algo que Sally aria—Dijo Bruce, atrayendo la atención de todos. Percy lo miro a través de sus gruesas pestañas mientras pensaba en las mil y un maneras de matar a un dios—Yo… Perseus…

—No hay necesidad de palabras Sr. Wayne, el Sr. Solace me lo conto todo. Aunque hubiera agradecido que hubiera mantenido silencio sobre mis… parentescos—ante eso, Bruce no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Creo que no entiendo.

—Usted está aquí para verificar si soy su hijo biológico ¿Verdad? De no ser así, no habría dicho que tuvo una relación con mamá hace casi la misma cantidad de tiempo por la que nací.

Bueno, al parecer el chico era de pensamiento rápido, y un buen detective si con tan pocas pistas locro crear un escenario racionable y logico _"Definitivamente es su hijo_ " pensó Dick divertido. Y Percy pensó _"¡Estúpido Apolo y sus estúpidas bromas!"_ evito tanto como pudo hacer una mueca mientras oía varias risas perturbadoramente familiares dentro de su cabeza.

—Efectivamente, Perseus—dijo Bruce ignorando olímpicamente la mirada fulminante del niño ante el uso de su nombre completo—de hecho ya que no tenemos que pasar por todo este proceso de explicación me gustaría que aceptes venir con migo—Percy apretó los labios y le respondió

—Me niego—lo dijo con tal convicción que los tres lo miraron asombrados.

—Oh?—bueno, eso era interesante.

—Si conoció a mi madre usted debe de saber que no era de la clase de mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera, mi madre solo estuvo con usted—" _Con mi padre: Poseidón_ " quiso decir pero no pudo, después de todo Bruce Wayne era su padre tanto como Poseidón— y de eso no tengo dudas, Me niego a llamar mentirosa a mi madre. Más aún me niego a que con todo esto se sienta responsable de mí. Puede irse con tranquilidad Sr. Wayne, no tengo intenciones de tomar algo de usted o de mis… sus hijos, sobretodo porque nada de lo que usted tenga me interesa—duro pero cierto.

Dick le dirigió a Percy una mirada que claramente decía _"¿Por qué eres así?"_ mientras Bruce parecía que acababa de chuparse un limón. Alfred era el único que parecía compuesto. Percy los ignoro a todos mientras bebía con toda la cama y relajación del mundo (totalmente tenso y listo para la pelea, notaron los otros tres) su café (que por alguna extraña razón era azul).

—Mira Perseus—Dijo Bruce ignorando deliberadamente la protesta del chico de " _Es Percy_ "— Yo tampoco dudo de Sally, no era ese tipo de mujer—El _"No dudo de las tres pruebas de ADN que hice en la baticueva y la investigación que yo mismo realice"_ no se dijo, pero Dick y Alfred lo entendieron perfectamente—Pero, es el procedimiento estándar. Y aunque no fueras mi hijo, Sally era muy valiosa para mí, me gustaría asegurarme de que tienes una… buena vida.

—¿Quiere adoptarme?—la incredulidad en su tono era equiparable a la mirada exasperada de Dick, _"Quiere adoptar a su propio hijo"_ pensó el mayor de los hermanos Wayne _"No sé porque no me sorprende"_ y realmente no lo hacía, solo lo irritaba _,_ por otra parte le sorprendía que el chico pudiera leer las intenciones de Bruce tan fácilmente.

—Exactamente

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma—Dick quería rodar los ojos. Iguales, ambos eran iguales.

—¿Porque no?

—Bueno, no es que quiera ofender, pero no me atrae la idea de ser el centro de atención. Usted es, básicamente, el príncipe de Gotham y su familia una de las más importantes. Cada movimiento que cada uno de ustedes realiza esta firmemente vigilado, es más ¡Creo que incluso unos fans pusieron una cámara en su jardín trasero! Aunque creo que ya lo saben—en esto los tres hombres se voltearon a ver, así que ese era el origen de la cámara misteriosa—El punto es… Soy un hombre-no me miren así, estoy en proceso de emancipación- muy simple de gustos sencillos, no quiero cambiar mi vida normal por… lo que sea que tengan en Gotham.

Y justo cuando termino de hablar… una gran bola de demolición destruyo la mitad de su departamento.

Si, este no era el día de Percy Jackson.

.

.

.

Omake:

¡Las aventuras de Hermes y Apolo!

¡Empleo en la empresa de construcción!

O… Paradójicamente: Hermes es el sensato y Apolo es quien viene con ideas estúpidas.

.

.

.

—¿Estas realmente seguro de esto?—pregunto, dudoso, el dios de los ladrones (¿No era extraño escuchar esto de él?) mientras miraba a su mejor amigo rubio en ropa de obrero (robada) manejando una grúa con una gran bola de demolición colgando de ella.

—¡Pero claro!—contesto emocionado el dios del sol mientras manejaba los controles tan emocionado como un niño pequeño en tienda de dulces, para Hermes era obvio que solo lo hacía para destruir algo—¿De qué otra forma haríamos que Percy deje ese intento de vivienda y pueda tener una vida digna…

… Había algo mal con esa declaración.

¿Desde cuándo Apolo se preocupaba por la vida digna de alguien?

Tan ensimismado estaba Hermes que no pudo detener la locura… hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si golpeas ahí demolerás todo el edificio!—Hermes negaría hasta el final de sus días que chillo como hija de afrodita al ver sus tacones favoritos arruinados mientras intentaba cambiar la dirección de la gran bola de demolición quitándole (o intentándolo al menos) los controles a Apolo.

—¿¡Eh!?

Ultimas famosas palabras.

 ** _¡Boom!_**

Escombros y gritos de terror llenaron el lugar, pero lo que más atemorizo a los Dioses fue el rostro arrugado en una fea expresión (parecía estreñido) totalmente roja del jefe de construcción que los miraba asesinamente.

Ambos tragaron grueso, olvidando momentáneamente que eran dioses y cuando lo recordaron fue demasiado tarde.

Y así fue como la mitad del departamento de Percy fue destruido " _accidentalmente_ " (También fue como Hermes y Apolo experimentaron, por primera vez, lo que sentía una persona que la jodio y fue desempleada inmediatamente)

* * *

* Voz suave, encantadora y melódica: Percy heredo una voz de sirena.

*Solace Sr.: Se refiere a Apolo. Percy decidió darle nombres clave a su familia Divina para que, si alguien lo veía hablando con ellos, no los vieran raro por sus nombres. A Poseidon lo llama Padre o mejor dicho **_πατήρ (Patér)_** Que es del griego clásico para padre, obvio, a Athena-Sophia, a Apolo-Sr. Solace, A Hermes Sr. Stoll, a Zeus Sr. Grace, a Demeter- Sra. Gardner, a Hades- Di Angelo Sr. Y así.

Nota: Los dioses borraron todo el historial criminal de Percy… bueno la mayoría.


	3. Familia Wayne

Este capítulo será tediosamente corto por tres razones:

Una: Dick esta celoso, Jasón es pelirrojo (al parecer se teñía. Ya decía yo que tenía que haber un Robín que no pareciera el hijo ilegitimo de Bruce), Tim esta inseguro y Damián no soportara esta mierda. En cuanto a Percy, el permanece ignorante de todo.

Dos: Es más un interludio. La familia Wayne es increíblemente difícil de escribir (sin acercarse demasiado al Oc, que creo que fracase miserablemente) si están todos en un solo capitulo.

Tres: El próximo capítulo será increíblemente largo con una persecución digna de Percy Jackson y Batman, con la aparición especial del Boy Scout más irritante de todo el universo de DC (No sé porque, pero Supey no me agrada. Sobre todo por cómo trata, al principio, a mi bebe en Young Justice–Superboy, soy extrañamente aficionada a el-) además de una vista a los campamentos y a la sala del trono donde los dioses disfrutan del sufrimiento de Percy, cortesía de Hephestus TV (como si no tuvieran cosas más importantes que hacer como… no se ¿controlar los desastres naturales? ¿Terminar con el hambre en el mundo? ¿Hacer que Shazam no habrá de más la boca y anuncie su existencia a la liga?).

Spoiler Masivo y pregunta:

Uno de los Robins es un semidiós, ¿Quién es y quien creen que sea su padre divino? Justifiquen su respuesta. Se les otorgaran 50 puntos a su casa solo por eso.

.

.

.

2

Familia Wayne

.

.

.

(Unos días antes)

Gotham, Baticueba, Mansión Wayne.

Cuando Bruce vio algunos registros tomados de la escuela, se sorprendió al ver que eran recientes. Perseus iba a la escuela y sacaba buenas notas (o bueno algo así, ¿cómo el chico podía pasar latín con excelentes notas y no inglés?). El chico también tenía unos pocos días de enfermedad, lo que fue sorprendente, considerando que la mayor parte de los últimos años vivió en las calles. ¿Cómo logró ir a la escuela sin ningún tutor? estaba más allá de Bruce. Obviamente, Perseus era muy inteligente, y Bruce se sentía un poco orgulloso de eso, pero otra parte más grande de él estaba avergonzada de no haberlo conocido antes, haber podido ayudarlo antes. Quizás entonces, Perseus no habría tenido que vivir solo y frío en las calles o en refugios para personas sin hogar.

Pensamientos aparte, Bruce comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudo sobre Perseus Thomas Jackson, independientemente de las investigaciones de la Sr. Lake. No debería apresurar las cosas (aunque las pruebas de ADN ya habían sido hechas, sin embargo Sally nunca había mentido, así que si ella decía que Perseus era suyo, Perseus era suyo) aun si eso significaba que era responsabilidad de Bruce encontrar a... su hijo y llevarlo a casa.

Esperaba todo terminara pronto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Mientras tanto Percy contuvo un escalofrió después de alimentar y mimar a los peses payaso que seguían regodeándose de las atenciones de su príncipe, miro a todos lados discretamente y se encogió de hombros pensando que solo estaba siendo paranoico, como otra parte Dick Grayson y el resto de sus hermanos (que estaban apilados detrás de él) observaron este comportamiento con ojos recelosos desde el otro lado de la computadora. Continuarían acosándolo, perdón, vigilándolo el resto de la semana.

Casualmente, gracias a esto, Percy descubrió a tres acosadoras (y otro acosador, hombre) que, aparentemente, querían secuestrarlo. Tres días más tarde obtuvo una orden de restricción de forma increíblemente rápida (Sin saber que Alfred y Bruce estaban detrás de todo, y que los Robins habían _¨charlado¨_ con su acosador varón) y ayudo a un agradable anciano (Alfred) a cruzar la calle, llevar sus bolsas y escucharlo hablar durante una hora de… No tiene idea pero el anciano hablo durante una hora y como agradecimiento Percy obtuvo un helado pitufo icecream y unas palmaditas en la cabeza que lo hicieron reír tontamente, era lo más cercano que alguna vez sintió a tener un abuelo (que no estuviera loco ni que intentara matarlo). Y ¿Cómo no? Percy, siendo Percy, terminaría por olvidar la cara y el nombre del anciano, una verdadera lástima, el anciano era agradable.

Si, esa fue una gran semana para Percy Jackson.

Ah, qué vida más calmada y simple.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al parecer las cosas no eran tan simples.

Nunca lo son, pero Bruce había esperado (en vano) que si lo fueran. Por una vez (se lo merecía).

Después de la noticia de su hijo _("¡Otro!, como si estos no fueran suficientes, tt*"_ exclamo Damián molesto), las cosas entre los chicos habían sido tensas, por decirlo amablemente. ¿Y cómo sabia Bruce que las cosas estaban mal? Simple…

Sus hijos no habían destruido nada desde que se enteraron de la existencia de su (otro) hijo.

Si, era raro que el pensara algo como eso, considerando las canas verdes y la garganta ronca que le provocaban los niños cuando hacían de las suyas (Si, Dick aún era un niño a sus ojos, y lo seguiría siendo hasta que no sentara cabeza, en cuanto a Jasón, él había demostrado no poder cuidar de sí mismo, dios se estaba haciendo viejo) pero sus hijos ahora apenas hacían movimientos que no estuvieran fríamente calculados (estaría orgulloso si no estuviera tan preocupado), esto no era como ello.

¿Qué les estaba sucediendo?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Jasón-

Si había vuelto a la mansión no había sido por su voluntad.

Su familia no tenía ni idea de que Alfred fue quien se lo pidió. Pero de nuevo, nadie podía decirle que no a Alfred.

Desde que regresó a la mansión, ha estado tratando de superar su pequeño ataque de ira después de descubrir que Damián estaba muerto y resucitó también. Sabía que el niño había muerto, pero como todavía no había salido con la familia, no sabía que regresó hasta que el niño volvió al disfraz de Robin... Además de la terapia, Bruce también le convenció de que dejara de usar tinte para el cabello y Alfred (el traidor) también insistió en eso, los únicos dos que sabían que se teñía el cabello.

Con eso, su pelo rojo era una vez más tan llameante como un fuego sin todo el amarillo y el naranja, pero todavía tenía la estúpida raya blanca. Llegó al resto como una sorpresa, pero ahora su nombre Red Hood está una vez más en el lado equivocado de una broma. En general, con todo lo que estaba pasando, de hecho era mucho más feliz. Por supuesto, el destino tuvo que fastidiarlo otra vez, y enserio ¿Cuántos hijos tenia Bruce? (dejo de lado, convenientemente, el hecho de que casi todos eran adoptados).

Jasón no era el único irritado. Claro, Grayson era el más calmado y relajado, pero incluso él se puso alerta cuando se enteró, es decir, el chico tendría (probablemente) unos 16 años de edad ¿Por qué no vino antes? ¿Quería sacar dinero de Bruce? ¿O algo más?...

¿Cómo afectaría esto a la familia (¿a Bruce?)?

Jasón no era un santo (estaba demasiado lejos de esa categoría), reconocía sus propios errores y la forma en la que dañaron a su familia. Claro, muchas de sus elecciones habían sido tomadas en el calor del momento porque... bueno, no está del todo seguro. Grayson lo llama idiotez obstinada, Drake lo llama un sinfín de tonterías (ese hijo de puta), y el enano lo llama orgullo (estupidez) callejero. El propio Jason se inclinaría hacia el Orgullo Callejero, enteramente porque los únicos perros callejeros (como el) con los que ha interactuado desde que dejo las calles son casi exactamente como él, en el sentido de que cada uno de sus planes explotó en sus caras, tenían al menos doce bajas en la explosión, y aun así creen que su camino es el correcto. Si te tomas unos cuantos segundos para pensarlo, (es decir, más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de ellos tomó) claramente no lo es. Ningún otro idiota parece tener este problema, y si Jason fuera un hombre menor, los envidiaría.

Pero el punto es que Jason a tirado su parte justa de mierda a los Wayne y, juraba desde lo más profundo de su ennegrecido y seco corazón, el no volvería a dejar que algo más los dañara de esa forma.

Por ello cuando Drake ofreció, tímidamente (¿Desde cuándo era tímido ese mocoso?), a investigar al recién descubierto hijo de Bruce, todos se apuntaron para la tarea. La contribución de Alfred (ese hombre es dios) fue inesperada, pero no menos agradecida. Cuando lograron obtener toda la información que pudieron y leyeron el informe de la investigadora Latricia Lake sobre el niño, no podían dejar de lado el mal sabor de boca en ninguno de ellos.

¿Acaso la familia Wayne estaba condenada siempre a sufrir y producir niños con traumas infantiles difíciles de borrar? ¿No era demasiada coincidencia que tanto Bruce y Greyson como el niño (Perseus, su nombre es Perseus) hayan visto morir a sus padres (madre) delante de ellos a edad tan joven? ¿No era demasiada coincidencia que el niño tuviera un familiar abusivo que orillo a vivir en las calles como Jason? (—Subestimación del siglo. Aquí dice que tanto Percesus como Gabriel Ungliano tienen una animosidad mutua—comento Drake con los informes de la Sra. Lake en la mano) Y sinceramente ¿cuán alta era la probabilidad de tanto paralelismo entre el niño con todos los integrantes de la familia? ¿Era una clase de plan burdo para que se identificaran con él y le permitieran entrar en su círculo de confianza hasta que los apuñalara por la espalda?

Si era así, estaba funcionando terriblemente bien, tocando la poca humanidad que aun habitaba en su alma.

Puta vida.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Mientras Jasón se perdía en sus pensamientos, Dick al ver que Bruce listo para irse, comenzó vacilantemente.

—¡Espera! Hay una cosa más de la que pensé que debería hablarte. Cuando el chico llegue a la casa, ¿quieres… quiero decir...—Dick dudo en hablar, realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Bruce dio media vuelta.

—¿Haré qué?—Dick se calmó, antes de negar con la cabeza y murmurar

—No importa, podemos hablar de esto más tarde.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— Bruce entrecerró los ojos y dijo en voz baja—Perseus no será mi compañero ni el tuyo ni el de nadie. Él estará estrictamente arriba. No puedo lo puedo involucrar. No lo haré.

Dick se estremeció ante la espalda de Bruce y suspiró, Tim y Damián voltearon a verse entre ellos. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a funcionar alguna vez.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Alfred-

Alfred no había servido a los Wayne tantos años por nada, por ello la inquietud que se vivió en la mansión por casi quince días era realmente palpable para el viejo mayordomo. Sobre todo cuando llego el día en el que el amo Bruce, finalmente, se encontraría con su hijo desconocido. Honestamente, tuvo que detener al Amo Bruce de ponerse el traje de Batman unas 15 veces en cuanto bajaron el coche, al menos el joven amo Dick pudo contenerse mejor, aunque eso no borraba el hecho de que Alfred compartiera sus sentimientos. Sabían que esto estaba mal, pero no imaginaban que tan _mal_.

Fuera de la puerta del destartalado edificio Alfred se cuestionó, no por primera vez, como es que los Wayne terminaban en este tipo de situaciones tan terribles. Pareciera que el edificio se fuera a caer además de que sus residentes parecieran ex convictos ¡Por el amor de dios!, no es de extrañar que el Joven Amo Perseus consiguiera alquilar un departamento, este debía ser un complejo _ilegal_ que operaba solo porque se habían comprado suficientes policías corruptos _._ Ahora, eso no estaba en el informe de la Srta. Lake, pero tal vez su advertencia de las condiciones cuestionables que rodeaban al niño tenían su fundamento, como el Joven Amo Perseus había terminado siendo un joven tan encantador y educado creciendo en tal lamentable estado, estaba más halla de Alfred (y no, no era actuación, Alfred sabia mejor). Francamente, tenían que preguntarse si las cámaras de seguridad (o el satélite) no estaban mal (o se equivocaron de dirección) porque Alfred está bastante seguro de que este complejo se veía en mejores condiciones en las fotos y videos de tránsito.

Es bueno que hayan decidido ir en uno de sus coches menos elegantes (pero aun así destacables en estos barrios) Bruce, Dick y Alfred se prepararon para enfrentarse (una palabra muy fuerte) con el niño, pero no esperaban que en cuanto mencionaron a la vieja recepcionista, que los veía con ojo cauteloso, a quien buscaban y esta comenzara un parloteo incesante acerca de lo buena persona y _pan de dios_ que era el niño.

—…Pero, de nuevo, para alguien tan dotado como él, que está más cerca de ser un Dios que un ser humano, los pensamientos de nosotros, simples mortales, no pueden ser más que un disturbio…—Bruce empezó a lamentar profundamente su curiosidad con la anciana enloquecida que parecía enamorada de su hijo— Así que…

Pero el joven amo Dick ya no pudo soportar más y exploto.

—¡Perdone! pero si fuera tan amable de…

—Apartamento D-18, cuarto piso.

—Gracias…

Y eso fue todo.

El resto es historia.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Lo que usualmente sucede cuando alguien (o algo) intenta matarte es entrar en pánico y convertirte en extremadamente paranoico. La cosa es; Nadie puede acusar a Percy por ser insensible a tales cosas, si no provienen de seres más fuertes que él. Más bien, nunca se le permitió ser sensible a las intenciones homicidas ya que los monstruos de todas partes del mundo, titanes y gigantes por igual, en cierto punto, quieren o habían querido, en algunos casos, matarlo la mitad del tiempo entre el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Eso y vivir en New York, la segunda ciudad más peligrosa después de Gotham, dieron como resultado que se desensibilizara a las intenciones asesinas. Sobre todo porque él ya era paranoico, para empezar.

Por suerte o desafortunadamente, a la edad de 16 años y con toda la mierda que le había sucedido hasta ahora, Percy es totalmente insensible a este tipo de cosas. Así que cuando la gran bola de demolición hiso un ejemplo perfecto del péndulo de Newton no estaba realmente tan alarmado como sus invitados. Honestamente, había tratado con intentos de asesinato más imaginativos que este. Es más, ni siquiera entraba en su lista de los Top 20 más creativos. Asique, y con toda improbabilidad, empezó a creer que este era el karma reverso de toda la mala suerte que le siguió desde su nacimiento, porque ¿Cuándo tendrás una distracción y oportunidad de escape tan perfectas como esta?

Claramente subestimo al destino, una vez más.

Alguna clase de estúpido, intentando ser el héroe, lo saco del camino cuando estaba a punto de esquivar la maldita cosa y utilizar sus asombrosos movimientos de Parkour y saltar del cuarto piso (la altura de su departamento) del edificio. El idiota, que resultaba ser el más joven (¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dian? ¿Dya?) El que había frustrado plan de escape.

Ahora bien, Percy podía ser particularmente vengativo cuando se le daba el incentivo correcto. Así que no dudo.

Le dio una patada en las bolas. Duro.

" _Eso te mereces, por metiche"_

Haciendo una increíble acrobacia en el aire y aterrizando elegantemente en la carretera, ve que el humo aún no se despeja y que probablemente no lo puedan ver desde su departamento, Percy hace lo único sensato.

Da media vuelta y _Corre_.

 _"Buena suerte tratando de encontrarme Idiotas"_

Claramente se le olvida un factor pequeñito, pequeñito pero que es muy importantito…

Al destino le gusta joder con Percy Jackson.

.

.

.

Omake:

¡Las Desventuras de Percy!

¡Servicio de Guardería Divina!

¡Parte 1!

Cuando Dick y Bruce decidieron que no tenían tiempo para tocar la puerta y simplemente utilizaron su llave maestra para emergencias, no esperaban ver la escena en la que tropezaron. En blanco, Bruce cerró la puerta. Se volvió hacia Dick y le preguntó:

—¿Soy el único que lo vio?

Dick miró la puerta.

—No lo sé— dijo—¿Viste una guardería en lugar del apartamento de un adolecente?

—Lo hice— admitió Bruce— pero esperaba que fuera una alucinación.

—¿Tal vez tenemos la dirección incorrecta?—Dick ofreció, ignorando el hecho de que conocían el camino al apartamento de Perseus mejor que la mansión Wayne.

Los dos compartieron una mirada a la sugerencia.

—Correcto—Dick negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras anteriores—¿Tal vez Perseus se movió? Pero entonces la cerradura habría cambiado, por lo que no puede ser eso.

—O…—ofreció Bruce—tal vez estábamos viendo cosas.

—Sí—Dick estuvo de acuerdo—Quizás todavía no nos hayamos recuperado de la última patrulla.

Y con eso, volvieron a abrir la puerta. Solo para ver a una multitud de niños tendidos en el piso de la alfombra, agarrando crayones mientras dormían profundamente junto a un lío de papeles llenos de dibujos infantiles. El lugar ya no parecía un departamento desbaratado, como se daba a entender desde su fachada exterior, más bien parecía uno de esos antiguos templos Griegos… Adornado con oro.

Los dos hombres cerraron la puerta de nuevo.

—Perseus no es un pedófilo o un mago ¿verdad?—Bruce no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos había hablado, pero respondió a la pregunta con un "no" inseguro.

—Tampoco creo que él sea el tipo de secuestrador de niños— dijo Dick lentamente mientras estaban parados en el pasillo, mirando la puerta del apartamento—Y sé con certeza de que Perseus detesta la magia...—Si habían visto como el chico desdeñaba a Zatara en televisión era alguna indicación.

Abrieron la puerta de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, parecía como si los niños y el templo no fueran alucinaciones inducidas por las heridas de su última patrulla.

Los dos hombres cerraron la puerta de nuevo.

—Creo que sería mejor tocar—Mascullo Bruce, Dick asintió.

—Sí, me parece una idea muy razonable.

Tocaron la puerta. Inmediatamente la puerta se abre repentinamente dejando ver al de ojos verdes.

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—la hermosa que era la voz del chico pregunto, detrás de él se veía un departamento ligeramente desordenado y, obviamente, de un adolecente sin niños a la vista. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Gracias a dios! ¡No eres un pedófilo!—Exclamo Dick con alegría. Da un paso al frente, pero antes de poderes comenzar a hablar siente como algo lo golpea en la nariz.

Percy les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Oh bien, tal vez no debió decir eso en voz alta.

—¿Dick…?

—¿Si?

—Eres un inútil.

.

.

.

*tt: Ok, no estoy muy segura, hace tiempo que no leo los comics o que veo una película o animación en absoluto, pero recuerdo vagamente que Damián hacia un sonidito al final de la mayoría de sus oraciones. Como me parece adorable decidí emplearlo aquí también.


	4. Querido Amigo Mío

Abajo hay una nota larga, pero léanla.

Tenía la intención de publicarlo la semana pasada pero… meh *se encoje de hombros* realmente no tuve mucha inspiración para esta persecución. Simplemente me di cuenta de que no soy tan buena como pensaba en desnudar a la familia Wayne, por lo que termine por introducir personajes antes de tiempo, una disculpa.

Esta cosa esta muy larga *Pfft* asi que la dividiré en dos partes.

Aquí se apoya por completo la comunidad LGBT o LGBTTTI (Lesbianas, Gays, Bisexuales, Travestis, Transexuales, Transgenero e Intersexuales… y quien sabe que más) o como se llame, ya ni se. Resumámoslo en la Diversidad sexual ¿qué les parece?

.

.

.

3

Querido amigo mío

.

.

.

Frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa masculina un joven bronceado y de cabellos de oro y plata, con gafas de sol observo los maniquíes y la ropa, cuando de repente un automóvil negro (demasiado elegante para esta zona) pasó de forma rápida por la calle. El chico volteo a verlo por un segundo y después desvió la mirada. Encaminándose a tomar el autobús, paso por una caseta telefónica de la cual saco, de la nada, una bolsita llena de dinero sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Dirigiéndose a una zona más limpia, y menos peligrosa, el chico no perdió de vista las figuras de negro que saltaban sobre los tejados de las casas y edificios. Suspiro pesadamente.

Y solo habían pasado 2 horas.

En una oficina de un lugar desconocido.

En una habitación con poca luz, la pantalla del televisor mostraba la escena en donde un joven moreno se escondía entre los contenedores de basura y de entre ellos resurgía un rubio apuesto. Inmediatamente finalizada la escena, varios comerciales se apresuraron a través de Hephaestuss TV, la sombra que estaba sentada en el sofá se levantó con una sonrisa desconcertante en el rostro y dio un aplauso.

—¡Bravo! ¡Un buen espectáculo que habías puesto, Percy-kun! ¡Bravo!— Tan pronto como la sombra presionó el botón de retroceso para reproducir la escena. Una bella chica, de pequeña estatura y con un parche en uno de sus ojos color zafiro, silenciosamente salió de entre la oscuridad.

—¿No crees que esto es demasiado? sabes lo que nos hará si se entera de que fuimos nosotros quienes le dieron la idea a Apollo.

—¡Ah, mi pequeña Padawan! Me alegro de verte. ¿Quieres un poco de Marshmallows?

—No gracias

—¡Oh, no seas tan tensa!— giró la confitería alrededor de sus dedos antes de metérsela en la boca—Solo ignora los arrebatos de Percy-kun, déjalo hacer lo que quiera. Estoy seguro de que nunca nos dañaría realmente. ¡Pero sobre todo, esos obstáculos estúpidos, deshazte de ellos! ¡Arruinan mi diversión!—dijo señalando a unos metiches Apollo y Hermes quienes se veían activamente en la pantalla saboteando a Percy en su camino, Percy no necesitaba que dioses estúpidos lo sabotearan, el Azar mismo lo saboteaba de maneras más divertidas. La chica bufo exasperada.

—Lo que sea—y se retiró a la oscuridad una vez más.

Con una expresión altiva en su rostro, el Peliblanco volvió sus ojos lavanda hacia la televisión para disfrutar de las desgracias el moreno. Percy Jackson y compañía eran las personas más divertidas y caoticas que había visto en su vida(s); los consideraba como un faro preciado en colores la oscuridad monótona del mundo, eran una fuente de inspiración sensacional que infaliblemente enviaba oleadas de miedo y admiración por su dorsal. Sin embargo, una nueva _"aventura"_ estaba a punto de desarrollarse, y no había duda de que sería tan interesante y entretenida que la anterior. Sonrió ante la expectativa.

—Muéstrame, Percy-kun. ¡Sorpréndeme como siempre lo haces!

William H. Twining era un chico normal.

Aunque, y teniendo en cuenta que esta era su realidad desde hace tres años, las constantes visitas de sus padres y los _amigos_ de estos no permitían que su departamento se mantuviera sin destrucción por más de una semana (ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que nunca tuvo una semana tranquila, para empezar).

Corrección. A William H. Twining le gustaba _pensar_ que era un chico _normal_ (incluso si quería estrangular a sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo). Así que, cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, no dudo en ir a abrir rápidamente la puerta solo para escapar de la pesad atmosfera creada entre sus padres y sus padrastros, que aparecía cada vez que las dos parejas se encontraban frente a frente.

Por todos los dioses, no sabía quién era el que tocaba, pero si le sacaba de esta incómoda situación en la que se encontraba cada tres días, le daría un beso. O al menos lo aria si sus padres no estuvieran vigilando sus movimientos como un halcón.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con un chico con cabellos de oro y plata con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, lentes negros, rasgos de un dios (Griego o Romano, no importa) y una vibra que exudaba "Sex Bomb" por cada poro de su piel. La intención asesina detrás de él se intensifico, dirigida hacia el recién llegado. Usualmente William se sentiría alagado de tener a un tipo así tocando en su puerta (no lo juzguen, su actual relación era muy estable, pero este tipo estaba bueno) si no fuera porque conocía al chico perfectamente bien, y en vez de alagarlo, le hacía sentir una fuerte irritación.

Joder, es solo Miércoles y es día festivo ¿Qué carajos está haciendo aquí?

Por otro lado, y aun con gafas de sol, William podía notar el cansancio persistente en los ojos de su mejor –su primer- amigo, y siendo honestos, la situación debía ser jodidamente grabe, o lo suficientemente estresante, como para que Percy sacara su disfraz de " _Dom Seastark_ "* tan temprano en la mañana (ignoro el hecho de que eran como las 4 de la tarde).

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, William hablo con una dulzura tal que daba diabetes con solo oírlo.

— _Dom, Cariño_ , no es que me queje pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos (o lentes) de su mejor amigo mientras le trasmitía un— _"¿Qué diablos te paso para verte tan jodido?"_

—William, Amor, ¿No dijiste que era bienvenido en tu casa cuando lo necesitara?—la respuesta de Percy fue tan melosa como se esperaba del rey del sarcasmo, mientras le respondía un— _"Te lo explico luego, ¿Me dejas pasar?"_

—Sí, si, por supuesto. Sin embargo, esa invitación solo se extendía cuando mis padres no me están visitando…—Y no, William no iba a perder esta competencia.— _"Estoy un poco atareado aquí, pero si quieres ver un drama familiar en vivo, adelante"_

—¡No seas malo! ¡Mi departamento se derrumbó! ¡No tengo a donde ir _!—_ Percy parecía sufrido pero su ceja arqueada no se escapó de William— _"¿Lucifer finalmente libero a Salomón del infierno y le permitió venir aquí con Dantalion presente?"_

—Una lástima de verdad. Pero que paso exactamente—lo miro con intensidad y, no por primera vez, se sorprendió de cuanto podían decirse solo con la mirada, este poder telepático entre hermanos juramentados era realmente útil.— _"Y Gildamesh, no te olvides de mí otro querido Padrastro. Al parecer ni Lucifer ni Gil estas satisfechos con saber que mis padres hace tiempo que se separaron. No los dejan solos sin un chaperón y tienen la retorcida idea de que quiero juntarlos de nuevo…"_

— Muchas cosas, después te cuento—le sonrió con cansancio.— _"No sabes cuánto te compadezco. Ahora ¿Me dejas pasar?"_

—Claro, pasa— _"No hasta que me digas ¿Qué hiciste?"_

—¡Gracias! ¡Me has salvado!— _"No eres el único que tiene un tercer padre William"_

—Para eso están los amigos— _"Oh…"_

—Sabía que podía contar contigo— _"Si… Oh, de hecho."_

—Adelante, estoy haciendo Cerdo Glaseado. Al parecer algunas personas no entienden el concepto de una comida simple y sosa—dice abriendo la puerta por completo y haciendo una reverencia exagerada, ignorando deliberadamente (como todo en su vida) los ojos asesinos en contra de su amigo. Percy solo sonríe de lado y pasa mirando de un lado a otro ignorando a la familia disfuncional de William, frunce el ceño.

—¿Donde esta Kevin?—Pregunto extrañadísimo, después de todo Kevin U. Cecil nunca dejaba el lado de su novio a menos que fuera asunto de vida o muerte. William resoplo y contesto sin pensar.

— ¿Quieres que meta a mi novio en el mismo cuarto que mis padres y padrastros? ¿Eres idiota?—Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿¡TÚ QUE!?—el chillido del Gran Duque del Infierno Dantalion se escuchó por todo New York. William hizo una mueca. No debió de haber dicho eso con sus padres en casa, todo es culpa de Percy, se relajaba demasiado en su presencia.

—Tranquilo, Dantalion. No hay necesidad de gritar, creo que tu oído es perfecto y quiero conservar los míos propios en funcionamiento—la serena sonrisa en el rostro del legendario Rey Salomón casi la podían escuchar, estando aun de espaldas a el— Efectivamente, nuestro hijo tiene mucho que contar sobre este tal… Kevin— tanto Percy como William contuvieron un escalofrió, Salomón sí que sabía cómo imponer el temor de dios en las personas.

—Definitivamente—La sensual voz de Lucifer se escuchó y, no por primera vez, William se encontró cuestionando cómo funcionaba eso del género no binario. Ningún ángel o demonio puro tenia realmente género, simplemente eran totalmente andróginos o si… Uhg, no lo entendía y por la mirada que Percy le envió, el tampoco—El pequeño Will tiene tanto que explicar—termino mientras Gildamesh se burlaba de su desgracia. William realmente, realmente odiaba las reuniones familiares.

Perseus tenía esqueletos en sus armarios.

...y, significa eso, muy literalmente. Su brazo se sacude, y él cierra la puerta casi por reflejo. Cuando Tim se ofreció para investigar el lugar de su recién descubierto hermano, no se imaginó que se encontraría con esto.

Aun no olvidaba la advertencia de Dick acerca de una guardería mágica.

Esto solo se ponía extraño y más extraño, habían investigado –acosado- a Perseus por casi una semana –o dos- y sabían que a él no le gustaba la magia, no le gustaban los niños (mejor dicho, tratar con ellos si hacían rabietas) y no le gustaban los criminales, entonces ¿Por qué se mencionó tan perturbadoramente una guardería mágica llena de niños y porque hay un cadáver, literal, en el armario?

Tim solo podía imaginar la expresión de horror de Bruce y lo que diría sus hermanos cuando les contara lo que había encontrado. Si Perseus realmente resultaba ser un asesino, cuando prácticamente habían jurado mantenerlo lo más protegido posible... Ninguno de su familia lo podría superar, saber que fallaron antes de poder intentarlo. Que llegaron a él demasiado tarde.

Tim gruño, por el momento ninguno necesitaba saberlo. Él podría encargarse de esto y, de ser necesario, amenazar a Perseus de que no lo vuelva a hacer y llevarlo a un Psicólogo. No le sorprendería si en verdad termino un poco loco, como Todd. con todo lo que vivió (era un consuelo que al menos Perseus si pueda ir a un psicólogo, no como ellos que tenían que ser sus propios psicólogos).

Suspirando y dándose fuerzas para prepararse mentalmente, Tim volvió a abrir el armario y…

Y sintió que alguien se estaba riendo de él.

.

En algún lugar del templo de Apollo en el Olimpo, Hermes, Apollo y Tritón reían a carcajadas mientras rodaban por el suelo. No era muy diferente a cualquiera de los otros templos.

.

El cadáver era de utilería, pero aterradoramente real, y roseaba una sustancia rojiza que olía sospechosamente dulce…

En contra de todos sus instintos de autopreservación y todo lo aprendido con Batman como mentor, Tim olio el viscoso liquido rojo y tentativamente lo lamio, sintiendo que si sus hermanos lo vieran lo matarían por hacer algo tan estúpido. Sin embargo en cuanto lo probó, su rostro volvo a ser inexpresivo…

Era un jodido caramelo líquido, el mismo que utilizaba Damian en sus pays de limón cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Se sintió un tonto.

Sobre todo cuando vio más adentro en el armario que estaba lleno de decoraciones extravagantes de fiesta, con temáticas de Montruos.

¡Perseus se estaba preparando para Halloween!

Suspiro aliviado. ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Por un momento realmente creyó que tendría que lidiar con otro psicópata como Todd!

Pequeños favores.

Aun así, no pudo evitar estremecerse, porque a pesar de saber que solo era utilería (¡papel de periódico de entre todas las cosas!) el maldito cadáver realmente parecía ser real. Todo era extremadamente preciso, desde los rasgos físicos, hasta las _heridas_ hechas por un hacha cortando la cabeza. Joder. Perseus tenía realmente habilidad. Si Tim no hubiera visto tanto como Robín, seguro hubiera creído que era real (lo que lo llevo a cuestionar si Perseus estaba realmente bien de la cabeza o solo quería traumatizar niños inocentes)

Examinando más de cerca no pudo evitar notar que el "cadáver" se parecía mucho a…

Su expresión se volvió blanca.

Así que hasta una persona tan densa y _boy scout_ como Perseus podía guardar rencor.

Haciéndola a un lado (El cadáver de una señorita, aunque de utilería, tenía que ser tratado con respeto) Tim se dedicó a inspeccionar el armario, como era su intención (fue una de las pocas cosas que se mantenían en pie del apartamento ¿Cómo es que esa bola de demolición solo destruyo parte del apartamento de Perseus y solo el apartamento de Perseus? Es un misterio). Mientras esculcaba en donde no le importa, y ponía las cosas en una maleta, Tim encontró algo interesante.

Sonrió, de una forma ligeramente macabra, esto le seria de mucha ayuda.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Percy Jackson sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…

Por alguna razón, simplemente _sabía_ que no era por las miradas asesinas que recibía de los familiares de su amigo. Era mucho más siniestro, si es que eso era posible (hay que recordar que estamos hablando de una familia demoniaca la que tenía William, entonces Percy solo podía teorizar que esas no eran sus peores miradas de muerte, ¡Tenia oportunidad de caerles bien!)

Con este último pensamiento en la cabeza, se olvidó por completo de la clara señal de peligro que le auguraba un futuro lleno de miseria (aunque, seamos honestos, eso ya era algo normal).

Dick

Sabotear las cámaras de seguridad peatonal era lo suficientemente simple. Encontrar una grabación que les dé una pista del paradero de Perseus, no tanto.

Por lo tanto, cuando Tim les envió a todos unas fotografías que había logrado encontrar en lo que quedaba del departamento de Perseus (un álbum de fotos completo y una agenda) no pudo evitar sonreir.

¡Ah! Así que Perseus no estaba tan limpio como pensaban.

En una de las fotos (que estaba en la agenda, no en el álbum) a parecía una tienda vieja y destartalada, en donde Perseus ayudaba a una chica con parche en el ojo a mover cajas y a otro chico pelinegro (que se parecía terroríficamente a Superman) que cargaba varias cajas al mismo tiempo, mientras un chico peliblanco (¿Era siquiera natural?) comía malvaviscos de lo más cómodo sentado en una silla mientras los observaba trabajar. Abajo tenía una nota escrita que decía;

 _"Recoger el paquete el XX a las XX:XX, no hay devoluciones_

 _Calle XXXXXXX, avenida XXXXXXX en la XXXXXXX"_

Era hoy y solo debió de haber pasado una media hora, además de que el lugar no estaba tan lejos. Damián y él se movilizaron.

Se encontraron con Batman fuera del lugar, casi anochecía, pero eso solo los motivaba a seguir, cuando observaron con sumo detalle a su alrededor, ciertamente no era lo que ninguno esperaba…

Era una tienda, una tienda de Marshmallows en los barrios pobres de New York (La tienda solo vendía Marshmallows, extrañamente, lo comprobaron- Tim lo comprobó- a fondo, no drogas, no armas, no cosas ilegales, solo Marshmallows, ¿Qué demonios?) Viéndose inseguros entre sí, Damián (la pequeña mierda) se alzó de hombros y simplemente entro.

Una campana sonó y en cuanto Dick fijo su vista en el lugar sintió que le daban caries de solo mirar.

Marshmallows, Marshmallows por todas partes y de todos los colores (y sabores, al parecer), procesados o caseros, Preparados de diferentes formas; en pasteles, en S'more, en cocoa caliente, en Tabletas de Rocky Road, en Donas crocantes rellenas, en Postre olvidado…

Uhg, tal vez comenzó a padecer diabetes tipo 2…

—Bienvenidos al " _The Marshmallows World_ "; en donde ofrecemos todo tipo de variedades de Marshmallows a su gusto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?—Una voz monótonamente aburrida le hablo y los tres pudieron ver frente a ellos, a la adolecente más pequeña, con parche en el ojo que vieron en la foto y que les resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no lograban colocar en dónde.

El enfrentamiento entre la Tuertita VS Batman y Com., fue algo legendario. Nadie hubiera creído que una chica de 13 años (¡Tengo 15! ¡Maldición!) Sería capaz de soportar su interrogatorio (salvo, tal vez, los propios Robins) y mantener su mirada aburrida en todo momento. Lo único que lograron obtener era que Percy los había ayudado a poner el local (que no podía ser tan legal como creían, quienes dirigían la tienda eran chicos de entre 15 a 17 años).

—¿Siempre eres así de serio? ¿Cómo puedes ser un héroe con esa actitud tuya? Necesitas unos calmantes, hombre—Astre vio que los acompañantes de hombre murciélago se contrajeron, pero su ceño se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Supongo que podrías proporcionarme, ¿no?— La intimidación no era el traje más fuerte de Batman, no contra Astre. Sin embargo ella sabía que estaba implicando el hombre murciélago y no le gustaba nada.

—¿Te parezco una traficante de drogas?— La pregunta era retórica, pero parecía que Batman la estaba respondiendo en su cabeza. Astre puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. El tipo estaba molesto y silencioso y había puesto las preguntas de Astre contra ella como cuchillos; había experimentado ser secuestrada y hablar con enemigos, pero al menos los malos tenían una conversación de a que no consistía solo en preguntas y gruñidos... solo horribles discursos sobre el control del mundo y la venganza.

—Hace seis años, fuiste adoptada por Ash Lynx el presunto líder de la mafia más poderosa de New York y Okumura Eiji su compañero, y todo apunta que trabajas activamente en su organización.

Astre no cambio su cara en blanco con la acusación, en cambio observó cómo Batman cambiaba de postura mientras sus brazos permanecían cruzados en un horrible intento de intimidación.

—No estoy segura de lo que quieres de mí, Hombre murciélago. ¿Quieres una confesión, una intervención o algo más? ¡Muy bien! Mis padres trabajan como policías encubiertos ¿Feliz?— Realmente no ten intención de desprenderse como si estuviera siendo sarcástica, pero estaba siendo honesta, en su mayoría. Sus padre de hecho, si trabajaban como dobles agentes, pero no para la policía.

Vio al Hombre Murciélago voltear a ver al más alto, quien parecía estar revisando archivos clasificados en algo parecido a una Tablet, el hombre asintió, confirmando la historia de Astre.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Realmente no han visto a Perseus Jackson en esta tienda?

—Es todo lo que se. Mi turno comenzó hace poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, pero si no me creen… ¡Megalómano de Mierda! ¡Te buscan!—Grito la chica, por la puerta que estaba detrás de la caja registradora. Un cantarín y espeluznante _"Voy_ ~ _"_ contesto. De la puerta surgió ese chico de cabello blanco de la foto. Por alguna razón verlo en persona les hiso a todos levantar la guardia, como si estuvieran frente a un peligroso depredador.

El chico solo agrando su desconcertante sonrisa al verlos mirarlo con desconfianza.

Algo le decía que esto no iría bien.

Damián

El chico peliblanco sonrió de forma escalofriante y perturbadora, casi tanto como la sonrisa de Joker. La chica (¿Astre se llamaba?) solo rodo su único ojo visible y los miro con aburrimiento (pero había algo en su mirada, ¿Era eso burla? Pensó irritado). El pelibanco saco una foto de entre sus chaquetas y les dijo.

—Percy no vino en ningún momento, pero este chico de aquí vino en su nombre por el paquete. Dijo que lo estaban esperando

En la foto (de una cámara de seguridad) vieron a un chico rubio bronceado con lentes y chaqueta de cuero negros recibiendo una caja y pagando con un fajo de billetes. Lo que los hizo gruñir fue que traía puesta la camiseta de Perseus (según Greyson).

Mientras su padre y Greyson hablaban con el peliblanco (que solo respondía con una voz irritantemente melosa) y a la chica (que solo se burlaba de ellos de forma increíblemente elegante) Damián continuo estudiando la foto con detenimiento, después pidió al peliblanco ver el video y este sonrió como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta solo para responder que los videos habían sido borrados recientemente porque algo había hecho interferencia y que la foto fue lo único que su compañero, Conner, había logrado rescatar.

Nadie le creyó.

Pero el chico pelinegro (que era el único cuerdo de este trio), Conner J. Kendrick, demostró ser una persona medianamente decente y les proporciono de toda la información que les pudo dar. Era un poco incómodo cuando coqueteaba descaradamente con Grayson, pero Damián hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Finalmente lograron descubrir que el tipo rubio de la foto había rondado por la casa de Perseus durante mucho tiempo, pero que había desaparecido misteriosamente unas semanas para luego reaparecer, y preocupado, pregunto si le había pasado algo a Perseus.

El tipo era honesto en su preocupación y en todo lo demás, Damián se preguntó como un tipo como él era amigo de esas otras dos mierdas que no dejaban de mirarlos con burla. Después lo vio dándole su teléfono a Greyson de forma nada discreta y guiñándole un ojo y se dio cuenta de que esos tres eran amigos porque eran igual de desvergonzados, si eran capaces de actuar así mientras un amigo estaba desaparecido.

Tal vez los tres eran Psicópatas.

No descartando el hecho, y almacenando la información para más tarde, Damián volvió a ver a Greysony casi tiene un mini ataque al corazón, porque Greyson realmente estaba guardando el numero con una mirada pensativa (no del tipo " _pensativa en el caso"_ sino " _Pensativa otras formas_ ").

Él es demasiado joven para esto.

Con toda la información recopilada hasta ese momento los tres solo podían concluir una cosa.

¡Ese chico rubio había secuestrado a Perseus!

Batman y todos sus Robins gruñeron, incluso Alfred demostró su descontento con una mirada oscura.

Atraparían a ese rubiolas suicida y le harían ver que uno simplemente no se mete con la familia Wayne.

Percy estornudo ruidosamente, pero se encogió de hombros, a estas alturas realmente no le sorprendía, en cambio volteo a ver a Willliam quien estaba preparando su cama para dormir.

—Tienes el poder para manipular a tu padre, que casualmente tiene el poder mandar al mismísimo Lucifer. Seguro aceptarme unos cuantos días en el infierno no será gran cosa—dijo Percy mientras se dejaba caer dramáticamente en la cama. William le contesto desde su lugar en el escritorio de su cuarto.

—Eso es verdad. Podría. No lo haré. Pero podría.

—¿Pero porque?

—En primer lugar, se supone que no deberías saber eso, no debí contártelo. En segunda, se supone que solo eres un humano normal. En tercera, Lo más seguro es que nos estén escuchando en estos momentos.

—¡Muy cierto! ¡Hablaremos de esto en la mañana Cariño!—la cantarina vos de Salomón se escuchó del otro lado de la pared mientras William y Percy se volteaban a ver nerviosos.

—Bueno, mierda.

.

—Por cierto ¿Lograste sacar todas nuestras decoraciones para la fiesta sorpresa de disfraces? Falta un mes para Halloween ¡pero recuerda que es la primera vez que los chicos la celebraran y será la primera fiesta en el campamento desde la Guerra!

—…

—… ¿Percy?

—…

—…

—¡Jodida Mierda!

— Te odio. ¡Eres un bastardo!

—¡Idioma!—Se escucharon los múltiples gritos del otro lado de la pared.

.

—¡Son las tres jodidas horas de la mañana! ¿¡Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño!?—La voz, usualmente calmada y cálida, gruño ferozmente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Tsu, estamos en problemas—Murmuro William mientras se agachaba cerca de un contenedor de basura y Percy se pegaba aún más a la pared.

—Estaré en donde ya saben dentro de 15 minutos.

La familia de William había tenido que despedirse pronto, al parecer hubo problemas con los ángeles invadiendo el infierno (otra vez) y con una muy ruidosa promesa de castigo por revelar información confidencial que podría traer el apocalipsis al mundo (como si eso alguna vez los hubiera detenido) Pero el problema se dio cuando tres presencias desconocidas llegaron al callejón de al lado, probablemente a buscando a Dom Seastark (quien se supone se hospedaba en el hotel de al lado). Tuvieron que Utilizar el plan de escape D, parte tres y tomar su mochila de emergencias, bajar por los conductos de aire, meterse en las alcantarillas por la entrada en la lavandería y acabar del otro lado de la calle, para finalmente llamar por refuersos.

El rostro de Percy se volvió blanco cuando vio quienes eran sus perseguidores; Un hombre ataviado en un ridículo traje en forma de murciélago todo negro y un mocoso gruñón que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño se perdieron en las sombras, seguro reanudando su búsqueda…

Joder, esto solo significaba una cosa…

¡Batman trabajaba para Bruce Wayne!

.

En el templo de Apollo…

Tanto Apollo como Hermes estaban convulsionando en el suelo, tratando de tomar todo el aire necesario que se les había escapado _¡oh querido Percy, si supieras!_ Tritón solo siguió golpeando repetidamente el suelo incapaz de dejar de llorar (por pena o por risa, no está seguro) ¡Su hermanito están _denso_! (Cerca de medio campamento Mestizo y Júpiter tuvieron que estar muy de acuerdo con ellos)

.

¡Claro! ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! ¡Con razón Batman tienen tanta tecnología de vanguardia! ¡Tenía a su disposición la fortuna de los Wayne! ¡Que histórico y emotivo momento! ¡Tenía que compartirlo con alguien! Aunque…

Con este descubrimiento, Percy concluyo lo obvio; Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, de eso dependía su independencia.

Pff, no tomo en cuenta el factor _Percy Jackson_.

Llegar al otro lado de la ciudad a través de las alcantarillas (sin toparse, ya sabes, con todo eso debajo) fue más ridículamente fácil de lo que creyeron, considerando que era Batman, de todas las personas malditas, quinen los estaba persiguiendo. Al llegar a Bowne Street, en Brooklyn, frente a la Estatua de la Libertad, tanto William como Percy pudieron a ver a su tercer miembro de este escuadrón de escape. Cabello castaño y ojos grandes como los de un cervatillo que pese a todo lo que había sufrido seguían guardando un toque de inocencia. Tsunayoshi era el hermanito menor que ambos querían y amaban. Sin embargo algo estaba mal con sus inocentes ojos, pues ahora mismo los estaban fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Los tienes?

—Sí, los destinos estrella de los cruceros desde Nueva York que saldrán mañana por la mañana son para El Caribe, Nueva Inglaterra, Canadá y las Islas Bermudas también, compre dos boletos de cada uno con las tarjetas de Dom Seastark.

—¡Muy bien hecho Tsu!

—Gracias, ahora ¿Adónde vamos?—Pregunto adorablemente, sus ojitos cansados hicieron que Percy quisiera arrullarlo ¡Era adorable! William hiso una mueca pensativa.

—Podríamos utilizar la psicología inversa y quedarnos en New York, mientras ellos siguen las pistas falsas alrededor del mundo.—Percy sonrió malévolamente antes de proponer…

—O… Podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones viajando por el mundo.

Los tres se miraron contemplativamente. La respuesta era obvia.

—¿Plan D?—Pregunto dulcemente Tsuna. Los otros dos sonrieron

—Plan D

En realidad, todos estos planes de escape habían sido diseñados para algo más grande que Batman. Ya vez, Tsuna estaba metido (o lo estaría pronto) en la _Mafia Italiana_.

El Padre de Tsunayoshi era, en realidad, Giotto Di Vongola, el Noveno jefe de la familia Mafiosa más poderosa del mundo, con sede en Italia, básicamente el _Capo di tutti capi_. ¿Cómo Lady Hestia se había enamorado de un Mafioso de tal calibre? Incluso ellos no lo comprendían. Pero por ello mismo podían comprender porque Lady Hestia nunca le dijo a su amante que tendrían un hijo. Tsuna era demasiado bueno y puro como para mancharse con la malicia humana… No es que eso lo hubiera salvado de los horrores de los dioses, pero ¡ellos evitarían que su pequeño _Cinnamon Roll_ fuese aún más manchado a toda costa!

Así que habían ideado miles de rutas de escape en caso de que el infame Giotto descubriera alguna vez la existencia de su hijo y por ello mismo... el plan D. Los tres predijeron posibles resultados e hicieron planes para contrarrestar a los más indeseables resultados, y William incluso insistió en hacer planes de respaldo para los respaldos, siendo el perfeccionista que era. La posibilidad más obvia era que su padre quisiese que heredara su imperio manchado en sangre. Ese camino ya estaba descarrilado, considerando que Tsuna no iba a quedarse en Italia (¿Hola? ¿El Mare Nostrum? ¡El lugar suicida! Ningún semidiós cuerdo se quedaría demasiado tiempo cerca del Mediterráneo, Gracias. Siendo el _Demasiado tiempo_ , las palabras clave) Al ser el mayor jefe mafioso, tenía una considerable cantidad de poder y autoridad... Aunque siempre había un plan de contingencia G, pero Tsuna no quería eso. Tsuna se prometió a sí mismo que solo lo usaría si estaba desesperado y no había otras opciones. Quería evitar eso lo más posible...

Sorprendentemente, el escape se produjo sin problemas, y afortunadamente el plan de contingencia G no fue necesario. Tuvieron que escabullirse por el puerto y embarcarse en un barco (no registrados, por supuesto. No sería bueno que se frustrara su plan de un error tan simple como de rastro notable).

El barco que habían seleccionado para sus propósitos era un barco de carga con los números 182769 pintados en el costado que debía salir bruscamente a las cinco de la mañana. Los barcos de Crucero en el que Tsuna los había registrado Saldrían hasta las 10 de la mañana, y habían asegurado que el nombre de Dom Seastark solo se presentara en el registro, _después_ de que zarparan (gracias a los dioses por la niebla). Las sospechas serían lanzadas en los cruceros mientras el barco de carga llevaba a sus polizones lejos de New York.

Subirse a la nave no fue un problema. Estaban tranquilos y se deslizaron fácilmente a través de la seguridad laxa con la ayuda de sus pequeños tamaños (para Tsuna) y ropas oscuras (Para William y Percy). El problema vino después de que "abordaron". Mientras Tsuna y Percy miraban a los trabajadores cambiando cajas y maquinaria, absortos en observar el proceso y sin darse cuenta de los intentos de William por hacer que se escondieran, alguien se fijó en ellos y se acercó. William pateó la espinilla de Percy con frustración por su falta de atención a los alrededores cuando no estaban en una pelea. Realmente necesitaba arreglar eso.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Estamos a punto de abandonar el muelle!

Maldita sea. Los encontraron. Entonces... Plan de escape H parte dos, a Tsuna no va a gustar esto...

Tsuna captó el brillo de sus ojos y suspiró inaudiblemente. _Y aquí va algo más de mi dignidad_. Procedió a actuar como un niño aterrado, y miró con lágrimas al trabajador de la nave mientras sutilmente su capucha para asegurarse de que cubriera su cabello. William tomó una posición defensiva y Percy hablo con voz quebrada

—Por favor, señor, permítanos quedarnos. Nuestros padres murieron recientemente y nuestro tío se casó con una mujer que nunca ha sido amable con nosotros. Nos lastima mucho todos los días y... simplemente no puedo soportarlo. ¡Ya no quiero que mis queridos hermanos crezcan reprimidos por esa- esa bruja!— apeló con labios temblorosos y un torrente de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Acababa de arruinarlo, ¿no? Oh bien; Es un error menor. Puede inventar la historia de fondo por mi cuenta.

— _Idiota. ¿No te dije que el royo de la madrastra era demasiado cliché? Estuvimos de acuerdo en el tío abusivo!—_ Tsuna gritó en su mente, aun así nada se mostró en su rostro.

El trabajador de la nave se alarmó al ver las lágrimas.

—Oye, oye! No hay necesidad de llorar aquí. Cálmate—Cuando Percy solo parpadeó las lágrimas (forzadas), se relajó visiblemente—Ahora, ¿dónde está tu tio? ¿No se preocupará por ustedes?—Percy negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Solo ha centrado su atención en su nueva esposa. La mujer dice que pronto se olvida nosotros por completo porque hará una familia con él. Por favor señor— Percy utilizo aquí su voz de sirena, tan parecida a la voz encantadora de afrodita, que nadie podía negarle nada—Permítanos quedarnos.

El hombre, hipnotizado por la voz y se acarició la barbilla mientras _pensaba_.

—¿Es así?¿qué ibas a hacer en esta nave? ¿Sabes que nos vamos a alejar de New York, ¿verdad? Es posible que nunca tengas la oportunidad de volver.

—Ya no queremos quedarnos aquí. Hay demasiados recuerdos que se enlazan con nuestros padres. Por favor, permítanos permanecer en el barco y alejarnos de aquí— La voz de Percy vaciló al final, como si estuviera a punto de llorar otra vez.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ya no llores. Esto probablemente sea ilegal, ya sabes...—Tsuna tembló, y el hombre agregó apresurada—Pero si se quedan callados y ocultos, no debería haber ningún problema. ¿De acuerdo?—Percy lo miró con ojos brillantes y adoradores.

—¡Gracias señor!— El hombre se sonrojó un poco antes de volver la cabeza.

—A-así que solo escóndete en un lugar seguro. Atracaremos en el Puerto de Liverpool entre ocho y diez días*. Con eso arreglado, el hombre se fue olvidando por completo e encuentro con esos tres niños y los tres finalmente se escabulló en los niveles más bajos de la nave. Cuando estuvieron de manera segura, Tsuna y William dejaron que la tensión saliera de su cuerpo y se desplomaron contra una pared.

Eso había sido aterrador.

Días después…

Tim se sentó en su habitación privada en el avión, leyendo la información dada sobre el rubio fugitivo. Leyó los archivos mientras va recogiendo discrepancias e información faltante. Alguien los había editado... Mencionaron que Dom Seastark solía vivir en otro país los primeros años de su vida, pero no anotó el nombre de ese país. También omitió el apellido original de este tal Dom, que ahora segundo nombre, todo esto apuntaba a una organización criminal de alto nivel, probablemente la mafia Italiana, como el Peliblanco amigo de Percy había señalado amablemente. Tim suspiró con frustración. Todo lo que se había ido porque lo estaban investigando, por lo que no tenía idea de los lugares probables en los que podía estar. Tendría que tomar la ruta más larga de seguimiento manual.

Miró la lista de barcos que se habían ido ese mismo día. La lista barcos fue acortada por el marco temporal. Solo tres eran sospechosos: dos barcos de carga y un crucero de lujo. Ni siquiera los otros tres Cruceros en los que se inscribió y que partió en el mismo marco de tiempo, eran sospechosos sabiendo que se habría dejado como una desviación. Uno de los barco partió a las cinco de la mañana, el siguiente salió una hora más tarde y el crucero partió a las ocho.

Entonces el rubio tomó uno de los barcos de carga. Uno fue a Italia, otro a Inglaterra. El que viajaría a Italia tendría más sentido (que iba directo al corazón de la mafia), pero tal vez tomó el otro barco, esperando que el barco con destino a Italia actuara como una distracción... O tal vez estaba usando la psicología inversa en haciéndolo pensar así y realmente tomó el barco a Italia o se quedó en New York...

Tim suspiro con frustración.

¡Maldice a su vida que le toco Italia de entre todos!

Jodido Todd, ¡debía de estar burlándose de él en Liverpool, en donde habían más probabilidades de encontrarlos!

—¿¡ESTAN EN DONDE!?—Así que Percy finalmente había logrado ponerse en contacto con Chiron, usando un teléfono que le había robado un turista descuidado con una compañía internacional.

—Italia…— El Repitió—Venecia…—Justo el lugar que querían evitar.

Miró el teléfono con simpatía cuando escuchó a Chiron gemir. Inmediatamente puso el altavoz para compartir con sus amigos el glorioso momento.

—Sabes…— pronunció Chiron lentamente—Que la madre de Tsunayoshi llego hace unos días angustiada, y su guardian los ha estado buscando en Inglaterra, ¿no?

—¿Él es?— Tsuna preguntó, sorprendido, habían estado en Inglaterra durante unas buenas dos semanas y no había visto ningún perdido de ningún tipo.

—Bueno, lo está haciendo discretamente, por alguna razón, pero me di cuenta mientras te buscaba—Tsuna sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Gracias— dijo en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están en Italia?

—Bueno, muchas cosas locas sucedieron...—dijo William.

Ciertamente, muchas cosas sucedieron y más de la mitad eran ilegales. Antes que nada, los tres decidieron que, ¿qué demonios? Siguiendo con el plan B parte cinco, _vamos a ir a Japón_.

Bueno, en su mayoría Percy decidió eso y tanto William como Tsuna fueron arrastrados a lo largo del ritmo. Japón era la mejor apuesta en este caso, después de todo, aunque no muchos lo supieran Japón era uno de los centros espirítales más concurridos del mundo y era considerado como territorio _Neutral_ entre todos los panteones religiosos. Además de que ahí había un campamento para semidioses dirigido por el Demi-Demonio Inuyasha, un amigo muy cercano del Diosecillo Legolas, quien tenía una política de aceptar a todos los semidioses en problemas entro de su Santuario. Pero la reserva de vuelos cuando ninguno de ellos tenía pasaportes ni visados y el hecho de que los estaba persiguiendo una de las personas más aterradoras del mundo, hacían que esto estuviera fuera de cuestión, así que decidieron que harían un viaje por carretera, lo cual fue un tanto difícil considerando los cuerpos de agua que tenían que atravesar para llegar a Japón.

Primero robaron un auto. No preguntes de donde ni de quien, esa era una experiencia que preferían olvidar. El Hummer militar de color negro (no se podían decidir entre Azul marino, verde y naranja) era uno que había sido modificado por una tal Familia Tomaso para su heredero, porque al parecer este estaba preparándose para un apocalipsis Zombi (¿Cómo se encontraron con otra familia mafiosa? Prefieren no recordad). Así que, entraron en su almacén y robaron una gran cantidad de comida seca y gasolina para guardarla en el maletero, casi habían logrado acelerar si la apertura de la puerta del garaje no hubiera atraído a los minions de la famiglia. Tsuna le dio un buen uso a uno de los inventos de los hijos de Hephaestus que traía consigo; una bomba que disparaba electricidad en lugar de explotar -tipo como un Taser pero con más alcance- y los sacaron de allí.

Después de eso, compartieron una carcajada después de la extenuante fuga, mientras Percy conducía como demente, se aferraban a cualquier lugar sostenible. Intercambiaron lugares cuando se cansaron, Tsuna aprendió a conducir por primera vez, lo que implicó muchos choques con postes y árboles al principio. Habían encontrado primero un café internet. Y ciertamente ninguno debería haberse sorprendido de que William tuviera tanta afinidad para hackear. El rubio ajustó rápidamente el registro de autos para que el Tomaso ya no fuera el propietario antes de reservar un crucero a Francia con algunos nombres y pasaportes falsos que habían logrado agarrar después de una parada en la concurrida multitud cerca del palacio de Buckingham. Tsuna nunca había robado en su vida hasta ese momento, aparte del auto, por supuesto había alcanzado y guardado las carteras y los pasaportes y se había marchado tranquilamente cuando, de verdad, estaba entrando en pánico.

El crucero se había desarrollado sin problemas, por una vez, incluso permitiéndoles llevar el automóvil con ellos. Todos alaben a la niebla, es la única mierda buena que han hecho los dioses. Decidieron.

Entonces pasaron varios días en Francia, entre la torre Eiffel, esquivar a los informantes del hombre murciélago (¿Un Robín?), el queso, baguettes, repostería fina y vino. Los estudios de los tres sobre el idioma francés que los hijos de Afrodita habían perforado en sus cerebros finalmente sirvieron para algo, y se vieron recompensados al negociar trabajos para ellos porque no quería robar todas las veces y preferían ganar honestamente su dinero para gastar. Ellos fueron de limpiar platos, de camareros, de cocinar en restaurantes, incluso ayudaron a establecer algún extraño festival que involucró saltar en faldas mientras pasaban por Suiza.

Por supuesto todo bajo disfraces, los tres decidieron hacerse pasar por mochileros en un viaje por Europa. Percy cambio su disfraz de Dom Seastark por el de John Rivers (Si, su amor por esa saga de novelas estaba llegando a un puto critico); un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos oscuros, William se había disfrazado de Arthur Whent (A insistencia de Percy) un joven Ingles de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, y por ultimo estaba Tsuna quien se disfrazó como Silvester Rogers, un joven Estadounidense de cabellos rubios y ojos naranjas…

(Oh, como se arrepintieron de esos disfraces más tarde)

En Italia, habían conducido disfrutando de las extrañas escenas extranjeras de exuberantes colinas verdes salpicadas de bonitas terrazas y arquitectura antigua. Tenían una competencia por quién podría probar los sabores más gelato también. Percy consiguió un trabajo ayudando a restaurar una de las iglesias altas en Milán. Eso implicaba mucho estar de pie en plataformas precarias mientras intentaban limpiar la mugre desgastada de los antiguos muros de piedra y decidieron que este tipo de trabajos no era para ellos. Su trabajo en la siguiente ciudad era de entregar volantes, algo que encendió sus alarmas, porque pensaron que era _aburrido_ de todas las cosas y no algo perfectamente normal considerando su edad.

Algunas otras paradas le permiten asumir todo tipo de trabajos ocasionales, desde un barista habitual en un pequeño café hasta ayudar a los locales a encontrar a sus mascotas callejeras. Les daba dolor de cabeza al recordar la tortuga ridículamente grande que encontraron (y casi había sido aplastada por ella) la cual habían confundido por un monstruo (y eso les pone a reflexionar ¿Cómo no se han encontrado con monstruos hasta ahora?) antes de que un hombre rubio se acercara y la sacara con un lazo. Lo peor de todo fue que se les quedo mirando fijamente de una forma demasiado perturbadora por demasiado tiempo e intento perseguirlos. Tuvieron que salir de esa ciudad inmediatamente. El loco.

(Ese día el joven rubio llamo al número privado de su padre, quien tenía que darle unas cuantas explicaciones acerca de _porque_ no le conto que tenía un _medio hermano_. Además tanto su padre como el tío Cozart y su padrino Giotto tenían que enterarse de que había unos _mini clones_ suyos _corriendo_ por Italia).

Venecia fue la última parada y ahora mismo estaban trabajando como gondoleros, vestido con unas camisas a rayas azules y blancas, una bufanda roja atada alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero de paja encima de su cabello.

—De todos modos, dile a mamá que estoy bien, ¿lo harías? Y que volvere, cuando todo este fiasco termine—Tsuna continuó llamada telefónica.

—Eso es mucho, Tsunayoshi— la voz tensa de Chiron, ante el miedo contra la furia de Hestia, se perdió en el receptor

—Sí, lleva mucho tiempo conducir por Europa—Y evitando las patrullas fronterizas, no se dijo. Pero William continuo—Dile a Kevin y a mis padres que lamento que mis, uh, vacaciones sean más largas de lo que pensé originalmente

—Está bien. Solo espero que estén a salvo, Chicos

—Está bien Chiron-San— sonrió Tsuna—Aparte de la pandilla local que intenta reclutarnos, todo ha ido bien.

Realmente no fue culpa de nadie, fue más bien esa cosa por salvar a la gente que los tres tenían en su sistema implantado como si fuera una programación o algo. Había un chico de cabellos plateados (que encendió el nivel más alto de fanboyismo dentro de Percy porque, oh mi dios, ¡Cabellos plateados de Targaryen!) que estaba siendo acosado por adultos en trajes, y por supuesto no podía simplemente irse en paz. Así que saltaron en medio de la pelea, y probaron a los hombres para que dejaran a los chicos de su edad. El chico se había quedado boquiabierto al verlos, como si viera a una deidad o algo (lo cual no les sorprendería, los tres eran más guapos que un joven promedio gracias a su herencia divina) pero el chico inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, Percy le había impedido que persiguiera al niño e inclinó la cabeza hacia el grupo de otros chicos que habían sido testigos de lo que habían hecho. Intentaron rápidamente reclutarlos en su pandilla, pero ninguno tenía interés así que lo rechazaron fervientemente antes de huir.

—¿¡Quién está tratando de reclutarte!?— Vaya, William no había querido mencionar eso.

—¡Nada Chiron!—respondió Percy esta vez— Nos pondremos en contacto contigo de nuevo pronto, asegúrate de borrar el rastro de esta llamada telefónica ya que el teléfono ha sido robado, ¡adiós!— Colgó hasta el balbuceo de Chiron y se dobló r en la esquina del edificio en el que había estado sentado dejando caer el teléfono por una tubería y deslizándose así de nuevo en la bolsa de su dueño justo cuando la recogían.

Ninguno en realidad no quería robar, ¿de acuerdo?

Un chico guapo (debía ser un legado ¡ningún mortal podía ser tan bello!) de cabellos negros y ojos gris acero los miro peligrosamente. Se veía claramente japonés con toque europeo, y exudaba un aura de peligro y dominio que, si no se hubieran enfrentado a las criaturas más poderosas de la existencia, los hubiera hecho doblegar en sumisión, por alguna razón este chico se les hacía conocido. Percy miro al lado, viendo como Tsuna estaba babeando.

—Es muy guapo, y ese toque darks se ve genial, por cierto ¿alguien vio mi heterosexualidad?

—¿Y tú desde cuando eres Heterosexual?

—Desde antes de que Zoe muriera.

—Ahh…

Ah, así que de ahí llegaba el parecido, el chico exudaba la misma aura de dominio y fuerza de Zoe Belladona que había encantado tanto a Tsuna. En este punto Percy se peguntaba si pequeño hermanito era masoquista o algo así.

—Por romper la paz en territorio de la Famiglia, ¡Los morderé hasta la muerte!

—Muérdeme todo lo que quiera cariño.

—Tsuna, cállate.

No había muchas personas que pudieran afirmar haber logrado eludir a Batman y sus Robins, pero había aún menos que pudieran afirmar haber logrado eludir a Batman y sus Robins y aun así ser arrestado por un joven (¿policía?) común por ser presuntos terroristas y secuestradores de sí mismos (cuando dichas personas solo tenían, ya sabes, mucha mala suerte natural). Pero, como era de esperarse, tampoco había muchas personas que fueran semidioses y puedan sostener con pruebas irrefutables que sobrevivieron en el mismísimo tártaro. Además nadie era capaz de enojar y envolver a los dioses en la punta de sus dedos y aun así conservar su vida e integridad física intacta, como ellos.

Con todo esto, Percy Jackson, William Twining y Tsunayoshi Sawada (Vongola) solo pudieron culpar a su mala suerte innata para meterse en problemas con la ley.

O eso era lo que pensaron hasta que vieron entrar en su celda (si una maldita celda, ¿Qué es esto? ¿La época medieval?) a la copia al carbón de Tsuna (solo que rubio y de ojos azules), unos veinte años más viejo.

Ahhh

Este debía ser Giotto Di Vongola ¿Correcto?

Correcto.

En este punto, lo tres lamentaban todas las decisiones en sus vidas.

¿En dónde estaban Batman y sus Robins cundo se los necesitaba? ¡Inútiles!

(En algún lugar de Venecia, Tim estornudo) (En diferentes lugares alrededor del mundo Batman y sus Robins estornudaron)

Por lo prono los tres solo tragaron duramente la saliva en sus gargantas, temiendo lo peor. Bien, bien, han estado en situaciones peores antes. Podían salir de esta.

…

..

.

Ayuda

Continuara

Omake

—Que estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?

—Recolectando Material de chantaje en contra de tu Pa… El Sr. Wayne

—¿Crees que realmente funcione?

—A mí me funciona.

—¿Estas chantajeando a tus padres?

—Más como sobornando. Padre usualmente no me deja sacar libros de su biblioteca, Papá usualmente no me deja comer tan tos dulces de Bel. Así que solo puedo brindarles ciertos incentivos para que me complazcan.

Percy solo asintió desconcertado. Si uno lo piensa bien, el chantaje y el soborno son las dos actividades que han unido a padres y adolecentes por siglos. No deberíamos desaprovechar la ocasión.

Pero ¿Realmente sería suficiente para chantajear a Bruce Wayne?

—Sí, muy interesante y todo, pero ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?—Pregunto una voz más suave. Tsuna fruncía el ceño adorablemente mientras los veía enojado por sacarlo de su siesta de belleza.

—Porque Percy está en problemas

—¿Me afecta en lo absoluto?

—Probablemente no

—Entonces, y pregunto de nuevo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Si Tsuna era el hermanito menor que ambos querían y amaban, pero que no podían evitar querer estrangular la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aclaraciones

* _Dominic_ " _Dom" Seastark_ -Es una identidad que Percy creo para cuando quería escapar de problemas. Es una especie de broma o burla contra Jupiter ya que _D. O. M_ es la abreviatura de _Deo Optimo Maximo_ , que es una frase latina que originalmente significaba _"Para el más grande y mejor dios."_ en referencia a Júpiter. Posteriormente cuando el Imperio Romano adopta el cristianismo la frase toma el significado "Para Dios el Mejor y más Grande.". Su uso se prolongó mucho después de la caída de la civilización romana a través de la retención de Europa del latín como lengua académica y eclesiástica. Así, la frase o su abreviatura se pueden encontrar en muchas iglesias renacentistas y otros edificios, especialmente en los sarcófagos, sobre todo en Italia. En cuanto a Seastark, digamos que Percy ama los libros de _A Song Of Ice And Fire_ y uno de sus personajes favoritos es Shiera Seastark.

*No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo tarda un barco mercantil de New York a Liverpool, pero sí sé que un barco de Europa, en general, a New York tarda de entre ocho y quince días dependiendo de su velocidad.

Bibliografías de los personajes:

El peliblanco de ojos lavanda se llama **_Byakuran Gesso_** , es el antagonista del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn (en el fic es hijo de la diosa de las casualidades; Azar) El principal antagonista del fic… Bueno, no realmente, pero es un hijo de puta al que le encanta joder a todos. Portador de los añillos Mare que le permitan ver otros universos alternativos y sostienen el equilibrio del mundo (razo por la cual a pesar de haber tanto desastre en este universo aún no se ha ido por completo a la mierda) gracias a esto es capaz de adquirir conocimientos y experiencias de otros mundos paralelos, lo que le permite estar preparado para cualquier situación. Es parte del equipo número 13 (el equipo Jiang o Loto) conformado por Astre Okumura y Conner J. Kendrick, cuyo maestro es Jiang Cheng. Mestizo, propietario de una tienda de Marshmallows (el cual siempre ha sido su sueño) y Jefe de la mafia de medio tiempo. Ama los Marshmallows y odia el aburrimiento. Actualmente o se encuentra en ninguna relación. A pesar de su apariencia despreocupada y alegre, no muestra piedad alguna contra sus enemigos o cualquiera que no le interese, asesinándoles a sangre fría, hará cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo, sin importarle sacrificar a personas inocentes, a sus propios subordinados o destruir el mundo para conseguirlo. Tiene 17 años.

La Chica con un ojo parchado y ojo color Zafiro es Fem! **_Ciel Phantomhive_** (o **_Astre Lynx-Okumura_** , como se llama aquí) del anime kuroshitsuji (en el fic es Hija de Nemesis) Es la secuas de Byakuran y compañera de equipo, pero solo lo acompaña en sus locuras porque esta aburrida. Es hija de un Conde Ingles (lo cual no sabía hasta hace poco) y tiene un medio hermano mayor que fácilmente podría pasar por su gemelo (ninguno de los dos sabe que existe), también es hija adoptiva de Ash Lynx (quien se podría considerar el líder de una pequeña mafia) y Okumura Eiji (un ¿fotógrafo?) (Ambos son legados) y ha vivido en New York casi toda su vida. Es parte del equipo número 13 (el equipo Jiang o Loto) conformado por Byakuran Gesso y Conner J. Kendrick, su maestro es Jiang Cheng. Tiene un novio mayor llamado Sebastián Michaelis (de 17 años). Ama los postres, los caballos y los perros, y su flor favorita es la rosa silvestre, no le gusta el deporte y odia caminar, no le gusta la mostaza ni el wasabi, odia la comida picante y el aburrimiento. Toca el violín. Habla fluidamente el francés (su mejor área) y el griego, también escribir/entender el latín, sin embargo, a pesar de leer bien el Alemán no logra pronunciarlo. Es sumamente inteligente y un as del engaño. Capaz de hacerle creer al resto del mundo que es una niña prodigio completamente recuperado de su pasado. También es una persona que no duda en asesinar a otros si es necesario, la mayoría de las veces tras juzgarlos bajo sus propios criterios. Tiene 15 años.

 ** _Conner J. Kendrick_** , es mi versión alternativa de Conner Kent (Superboy) pero aquí es hijo de Ceres/Deméter y Superman. Básicamente Superboy nunca existió en este universo, lo único cercano es el Clon llamado Match. Es parte del equipo número 13 (el equipo Jiang o Loto) conformado por Byakuran Gesso y Conner J. Kendrick, su maestro es Jiang Cheng. Ama los postres caseros y, aunque no lo reconozca, se enoja con facilidad, es desafiante y no le gusta que le digan qué hacer o que lo subestimen. No es tan inteligente como sus compañeros (ni un megalómano) pero puede planificar ataques y manipular a las personas para que hagan lo que quiera, sin depender de su fuerza física. Es el más cuerdo y normal de su equipo (lo cual es extraño) y suele ser (irónicamente) la voz de la razón. Hasta ahora no ha matado a nadie, pero se siente capaz de hacerlo de ser necesario. Tiene 19 años.

El moreno con grandes ojos de Cervatillo es **_Sawada Tsunayoshi_** o **_Tsunayoshi Vongola_** protagonista de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Único hijo de Hestia) En la historia es hijo de Giotto Di Vongola, quien resulta ser el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo. Este hecho se revelo hace muy poco tiempo, así que ni Batman y la liga lo sabe, gracias a los dioses. Es un niño dulce que aunque conoce los más oscuros caminos del mundo sigue conservando un poco de pureza e ingenuidad, pero cuidado si lo provocas, dudo que dures más de diez segundos contra él.

Otros personajes que se presentan en este capítulo (William, Dantalion, Salomón, Kevin y todos los demonios y ángeles en general) pertenecen a un manga llamado Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist que sinceramente creo que tenía mucho más que ofrecer y muchas dudas que aclarar, pero que ame indudablemente. **_William_** en este universo y en el de "Un semidiós Ninja" es hijo de Athena (básicamente ocupa el lugar que Annabeth debería tener y fue el que acompaño a Percy en sus aventuras) pero también es hijo de Salomón (el Rey Sabio de la biblia) y Dantalion (un demonio, Duque del infierno). Para dar el resumen rápido (esto es un poco de Spoiler de mi fic un semidiós Un semidiós Ninja o ¿Un ninja semidiós? Porque la historia es parecida, pero con diferencias).

Básicamente Athena quería demostrar su supremacía frente al "hombre más sabio", según la biblia católica, del mundo y estaba con Salomón (con quien se encontró casualmente mientras ayudaba a Frederick Chase en sus estudios) en una acalorada discusión cuando de repente Dantalion entro en escena y se unió, de alguna forma, todo termino en que poco después, sola en el Olimpo, Athena tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza y *BUM* Bebe William apareció en un destello dorado. Como Athena no podía enviar a su nuevo bebe (el cual no quería por cierto, lo consideraba un error porque realmente detesta a Salomón, pero con buena conciencia, no podía hacer nada contra el niño, ya se sabe lo orgullosa que es) al infierno, que es donde reside Salomón, decidió dejar a William con uno de los últimos descendientes de Salomón, un hombre llamado Barton Twining, que tampoco lo quería y básicamente lo trataba igual que David a Salomón en una paralela situación con su padre (encadenado y encerrado lejos de otras personas). Con la guía de Athena (en un momento de compasión, pues seguía luchando por querer a ese hijo no deseado suyo), logro escapar a los 7 años y encontrarse con Annabeth (en el camino antes de esto se encontró y ayudo al Arcángel Michael y su fiel seguidora Jeanne D`Arch obteniendo así su lealtad) para después encontrarse con Luke y Thalia. Lo demás es historia para luego.


	5. Querido Amigo Mío 2

.

.

.

* * *

4

Querido amigo Mío (2)

O… ¿Qué es la locura de la mafia en contra de la locura de los dioses?

* * *

Adelanto:

 _En algún lugar desconocido de Italia._

 _Sala de conferencias de la Mansión Vongola._

 _Giotto, como otros ocupantes de la habitación, ya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se quedó mirando la pantalla, y luego confiable Guardián de la nube; Hibari Alaude para su confirmación._

 _—Alaude, yo... ¿es esto una especie de b... broma? E... ¿estás en tu sano juicio?—Giotto se sorprendió demasiado al notar que tartamudeaba, un rasgo que consideraba impropio de un jefe. Mirando fijamente azules del hombre rubio platino que estaba de pie en la habitación, el rubio buscó cualquier rastro de travesura o insinuación solo para encontrar la seriedad pura._

 _—Giotto, permíteme decirte una vez más, y no lo repetiré otra vez. Este chico—dijo apuntando con un dedo a la gran pantalla en la sala—Este chico, es tu hijo._

* * *

 _Unos días antes_

 _En algún lugar desconocido…_

* * *

—Recuérdenme de donde sacamos todo este equipo súper genial y altamente costoso—Percy cuestiono mientras se ponían unas botas especiales. Tanto William como Tsuna dejaron de ponerse su equipo (que era, en general, un equipo para espías, como el que salía en las películas, solo que mejor).

—Uhg, _Mia Zia_ podría o no habérmelos dado en mi último cumpleaños—dijo Tsuna, tímidamente.

 _—Oh…_

La _Zia_ de Tsuna, era Antoinette "Toni" Stark una magnate de negocios, genio inventor, y CEO de Stark Industries. En realidad ella no era su Tía, _completamente_ , ya que se suponía que Toni Stark era la media hermana menor, por parte de padre, de Sawada Nanally, la reencarnación humana de Lady Hestia. Toni, inesperadamente, había abrazado con gran emoción el título de _Zia_ y guardiana legal de Tsuna cuando este era pequeño y lo había criado hasta que este cumplió los 10 años, momento en el que lo había tenido que dejar ir al campamento. Percy y William la habían conocido y se habían encariñado con ella lo largo de su amistad con Tsuna y Toni Stark era, realmente, una mujer verdaderamente impresionante.

—Eso lo explica todo—y de hecho lo hacía.

Toni tenía una rivalidad, no tan unilateral como alguien pensaría, en contra de las empresas Wayne. Ambas empresas estaban a la vanguardia de las invenciones tecnológicas mundiales (aunque, y ahora que se revelaron a sí mismos, se decía que ninguno se comparaba a la tecnología de Wakanda) la competición era tan reñida que estaban, al menos, a años luz en contra de otras industrias. Toni no se rendiría hasta demostrar que ella podía superar al niño Wayne (el _padre_ de Percy, y Percy, en una manifestación increíble de rebelión, apoyaba a Tony completamente) y Bruce Wayne no se dejaría vencer por esa arrogante mujer, según testimonios de ambos.

Sin embargo, parecía que Stark Industries daría un salto totalmente nuevo, ya que estaba en camino a hacer negociaciones con Wakanda de todos los lugares.

—Bien, entonces, no debemos preocuparnos porque fallen—asintió Percy para sí mismo, Toni solo hacia lo mejor para su sobrino, después de todo.

Los otros dos también asintieron decididos, y con movimientos gráciles y elegantes que les daba una combinación de naturalidad y experiencia, todos saltaron por la ventana de su habitación.

—Y… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Alguien podría recordármelo?—Un aburrido Percy comento, mientras ojeaba a través de un archivo antiguo de muchas hojas amarillentas. William lo miro con desagrado mientras sus dedos de su mano izquierda se movían veloces sobre el teclado de su computadora y con la otra ojeaba los archivos a su lado.

—Vinimos para averiguar sobre Vongola. Se dice que Ravenna es en donde se dice que se dieron los orígenes de Vongola y esta colección de inscripción tiene todo tipo de registros civiles; nacimientos, matrimonios, muertes y archivos de documentación suplementaria dentro de la custodia del Archivo del Estado de Ravenna. Y aunque algunos registros están restringidos tengo suficiente habilidad tecnológica como para hackear cualquier ordenador, de aquí y otros lados, así que podre complementar las lagunas faltantes en la información.—explico de lo demás calmado mientras dejaba de lado el archivo que estaba revisando y comenzaba a ojear otro que Tsuna le había pasado. Percy hiso una mueca.

—Que sea rápido, este lugar me da escalofríos. ¡Por una razón está restringido!—Tsuna dijo con la voz más melodramática que tenía.

—Vamos Tsu, seguro que quieres saber algo de la historia de tu familia—William no perdió tiempo, sus amigos se preguntaban cómo podía moverse entre documentos de esa forma tan eficiente. Aun así Percy bufo.

—Dudo que aparezca algo, deben de estar…

—¡Lo encontré!—Exclamo victorioso mientras alzaba uno de los archivos más gruesos que tenía con una sonrisa maniaca. Tsuna y Percy se vieron entre ellos, ligeramente impresionados.

—Olvídalo—Percy suspiro y contuvo una mueca ante la idea de tener que leer esa cosa. William lo miro con simpatía.

—Denme 15 minutos, necesito leerlos rápido para darles un resumen, porque sé que ustedes no los leerán.

—Hay amor, nos conoces tan bien—Sollozo Tsuna, mientras Percy sonreía.

* * *

 _15 minutos más tarde._

* * *

—¿Y qué dice?—Pregunto Percy, expectante. Tsuna, por otro lado, no tanto, algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que estaba por escuchar.

—Bueno, en resumen, la Casa di Vongola fue un principado—ignoro el _Woa_ de Percy _—_ que puede rastrear su ascendencia hasta una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de los Patricios Romanos, están íntimamente ligados con las Casas de Borgia y Medici y hay suficientes pruebas como para que se pueda decir que es una rama decadente del linaje de los Alagona. Básicamente se la conoce extraoficialmente como la familia real de Italia por exelencia, tanto dentro como fuera de la mafia. Así que, querido, eres un Príncipe tanto dentro como fuera del Olim… el Campamento—se corrigió a sí mismo en último momento, no era buena idea hablar sobre eso en voz alta.

—Joder—Tsuna no era de decir malas palabras, pero esta vez lo ameritaba. Ciertamente no le gustó nada saber esto. William lo miro son una sonrisa depredadora y supo que esto aún no terminaba.

—Oh, aun no has escuchado la mejor parte—Percy parpadeo, sorprendido y lo miro expectante preguntando

—¿Y que puede ser?

—A través de su historia moderna, la Casa di Vongola se han casado con suficientes familias poderosas como para estar emparentado con todas las familias reales del mundo. Giotto di Vongola está emparentado con la familia real japonesa por parte de su padre, tu abuelo Iemitsu di Vongola-Sawada, y tu padre también es el sobrino nieto de la reina Isabel, porque es el nieto de la hermana de esta, la princesa Margarita, quien tuvo un romance con tu bisabuelo Timoteo di Vongola, del cual nació tu abuela, Daniela di Vongola.

—No jodas…—Ahora si le estaba dando un mini ataque, eso solo quería decir…

—Además de que Vincent Phantomhive y Giotto di Vongola están lo suficientemente cerca, tanto filialmente como amistosamente. Tú y Astre Lynx o mejor dicho _Phantomhive_ , son primos en algún grado.

En este punto Tsuna se desmayó…

No es que pudieran culparlo, descubrir que este emparentado con una de tus ex novias y amigas más sádicas, sobre todo con alguien como Astre, no era algo que alguno de ellos quisiera.

—Aun no le he dicho que, como su madre se hace pasar por es una Sawada y media hermana de la Señorita Antoinette "Toni" Stark, esto lo hace el sobrino político del rey de Wakanda, acaban de anunciar su compromiso.

—Espera ¿La Srta. Stark no estaba saliendo con el famoso cirujano, el Dr. Strange?

—¿Yo que se? La tía de Tsu es genial, la conoces, pero su vida amorosa es todo un lio.

* * *

 _Días más tarde_

 _En Algún Lugar de Italia._

* * *

En una oficina finamente decorada y opulenta, llena de documentos, documentos y _más documentos_. Un guapo hombre de mediana edad de clara ascendencia Italiana, hablaba por teléfono con partes iguales de alivio y desesperación.

— _Por favor… dime que encontraste a tu tortuga antes de que destruyera otro museo. No creo que sobrevivamos a otra perdida tan grande como esa._ —su tono sufrido era suficiente como para ganar la comprensión de cualquiera. El otro lado no estaba para nada impresionado, de hecho respondió con partes iguales de furia y reproche.

 _—¿Y qué importa si Enzo destruyo otro museo? ¡ **Papà**! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?—_Ante la respuesta exaltada de su hijo, Ditto no estaba contento, frunció el ceño y reprendió.

 _—¡No me alces la voz de esa forma! ¿¡Me escuchas **Valentino Chiavarone**!?_—En esta parte Dino debería haberse dado cuenta de que se excedió, su padre rara vez utilizaba su nombre completo. Pero este asunto lo ameritaba, así que en una increíble falta de auto-preservación, le contesto.

 _—¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado si se me da la gana! ¡No te estoy perdonando pronto!—_ Un " _¿Pero qué diablos?_ " Paso por la mente de Ditto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Lo siguiente dicho por su hijo le helo la sangre e hizo que su mente tuviera un corto circuito.

—¿¡Porque no me dijiste que tenía un hermano!?

— _… ¿¡Eh!?_ —Unas personas entrometidas, dirían que esa respuesta tan lógica era prueba suficiente como para demostrar que ese hombre estaba relacionado con un cierto semidiós de ojos verdes, hijo del dios del mar.

Ditto no estaba prestando atención, su mente seguía tratando de averiguar de dónde demonios su hijo había sacado la idea de que tenía otro hijo. Reacciono ante la mención de su mejor amigo en esto.

 _—… y está aquí! ¡Con los mini clones del Tío Cozart y del tío Giotto! **Papà** , ¿¡Porque no me dijeron!?— _Otro _"¿Pero qué diablos?"_ Paso por la mente de Ditto, así que decidió expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— _… ¿¡Qué Diablos!?_

* * *

 _Unos días antes_

 _En Algún Lugar de Italia._

* * *

En un jardín lleno de hermosas flores situadas en secreto dentro del Castillo de Vongola, se podía ver a un joven con un deslumbrante cabello rubio que desafía la gravedad tomando té con un pelirrojo. Bebiendo tranquilamente el líquido tibio, el rubio exudaba un verdadero caballero y un líder digno.

Uno de ellos era Simon Cozzato, también conocido como Cozart, el décimo Líder de la Famiglia Simon y padre un Joven de 16 años, llamado Kozato Enma (llevaba el apellido de su madre, como última voluntad de esta). De aspecto relajado y rasgos hermosos, con ambos ojos rojos y pelo rojo, puntiagudo y corto. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran peculiares; con la forma de los cuatro punteros de una brújula. Lleva un traje negro y una camiseta blanca con una corbata color Vino.

—Giotto, querido amigo mío, mi hermano… ¿has reconsiderado mi sugerencia?—El pelirrojo habló y cerró sus ojos rojos con los únicos iris tipo brújula con los ojos naranjas de su compañero. Dejando la taza de té, Giotto dirigió su atención al pelirrojo y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Cozart, ¿cuántas veces que no tengo ninguna intención de salir con nadie en este momento? De hecho, estoy demasiado ocupado para tener tiempo para una relación romántica, y mucho menos para salir con alguien.— Sin darse por vencido, continuó Cozart.

—¡Oh, vamos, en serio, no tienes tiempo para una simple cena! Estás pasando una oportunidad de oro aquí. Es una belleza hermosa con gran estilo; además, es de una prestigiosa Famiglia en la Alianza Vongola. Vamos Además, no olvides el hecho de que ella ha estado albergando un enamoramiento no tan secreto contigo durante años.

Mientras Giotto entendía la buena intención de su amigo, el rubio no podía aceptar la invitación a cenar con esa dama. Por más hermosa y refinada que pudiera ser, Giotto había cerrado su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y era probable que permaneciera así por su vida.

—Lo siento, amigo mío, pero debo rechazar tu oferta— Giotto le dirigió a la pelirroja una mirada de disculpa—No creo que esté ninguna relación todavía.

Cozart dejó escapar un suspiro y se tragó un bizcocho de frustración.

—En serio, Giotto, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas esperar antes conseguir una relación decente y establecer una posición, eh? ¡Mira a tus Guardianes! Ya están felizmente casados y con hijos! ¡Incluso Lampo, tu guardián más joven, es padre! ¿Piensas quedarte soltero para siempre?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Al mirar a su amigo, que estaba expresando sus sentimientos al bocadillo, Giotto sonrió con tristeza, su mirada triste dirigida a un par de pájaros que se bañaban en la fuente cercana. La escena pacífica trajo muchos recuerdos de que aún era joven y perseguía un amor ideal.

El nombre completo del rubio era Giotto di Vongola, el noveno jefe de la Vongola Famiglia, la organización mafiosa más poderosa del mundo. Con el pelo rubio dorado puntiagudo y sus ojos de un tono anaranjado intenso, lleva un traje negro con rayas blancas y una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra. Aclamado como el jefe más poderoso de todos los tiempos, su posición actual le dio poder, fama y fortuna más allá de la imaginación; a pesar de las amenazas de muerte y los peligros constantes, tenía amigos que siempre estarían a su lado y compañeros confiables que estaban más que a sacrificarse por él.

Sin embargo, él siempre se sintió solo, un hecho que nadie aún tiene que saber. Necesitaba algo más... algo que su fortuna no podía comprar... algo que duraría para siempre.

Antes de que su línea de pensamiento pudiera continuar, un mayordomo se adelantó para entregarle a Giotto un mensaje urgente.

—Maestro Giotto, el Maestro Alaude ha solicitado una reunión de emergencia que requiera la presencia de usted, de Don Simon y de todos los Guardianes. También dijo que el tema de la reunión tuvo algo que ver con usted y que su presencia era imprescindible

Ante esto ambos jefes mafiosos se pusieron serios, que Alaude convocara una reunión de emergencia como esta era poco común y generalmente significaba problemas.

—Gracias, Fabio.

El mayordomo se inclinó ante su amo y se despidió de inmediato. Poco después, Giotto y Cozart se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias. Algo acerca de la naturaleza repentina de esta reunión puso su intuición al límite; se sentía como si un evento cambiara su vida para siempre.

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Inglaterra_

* * *

En un salón finamente decorado, en donde se podían respirar y exhalar la riqueza, el poder y el egocentrismo de cada persona presente, se encontraba un grupo selecto de las personas más altas en la escala social, desde grandes magnates hasta miembros de la familia real. Entre todos, dos se destacaban del resto, uno era un guapo hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello negro y ojos azules con sonrisa coqueta que tenía a dos hermosas (y voluptuosas) chicas a cada lado. El otro era un hombre de unos Treinta y pocos, de cabellos cortos color negro azulado, ojos marrones, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa amable que hablaba de forma condescendiente con el más viejo.

 _—Bruce, eres un Inútil._

Eso era lo que Dick quería decirle a su _Oh-Tan-Querido-Padre_ , al verlo perder en una batalla verbal con el Conde Vincent Phantomhive, el sobrino favorito de la reina. Por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo recordar a la chica que le hizo lo mismo a Bruce (como Batman) hace pocas semanas atrás. Aun así, Dick no podía creer que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en galas como esta, en vez de seguir buscando a, ya sabes, _SU HERMANO MENOR!_

Por supuesto, esto solo se debía al hecho de que _Funtom Company_ estaba, misteriosamente, involucrada en la trata de personas, al menos eso era lo que creían hasta que descubrieron que en realidad se trataba de una cortina de humo que escondía a una de las organizaciones más secretas del Reino Unido; _The Aristocrats of Evil_ , que se dedicaba a eliminar todas las fuentes de angustia de la reina y erradicar actos ilegales en el bajo mundo que podrían afectar a la sociedad, cuyos miembros llevan a cabo operaciones de inteligencia clandestinas para recopilar información vital relacionada con los delincuentes y su eliminación. Una vasta y elaborada red de información que se extienda por todo el mundo. Una organización que conocía sus identidades secretas y conocía sus debilidades (y que, si su información no era inexacta, también lo hacían los altos mandos de la mafia).

Dick contuvo un escalofrió, el hecho de que no se hubieran dado cuenta que existían esta clase de organizaciones hasta ahora solo hablaba de que la posición de seguridad de los superhéroes en realidad no estaba garantizado, no con las inteligentes manipulaciones de los Grandes Jugadores Políticos Mundiales. No era tanto el poder, más bien la pequeñas manipulaciones, estas personas movían las piezas de juego de forma tan sutil que no se daban cuenta de que los Súper Villanos eran solo distracciones para los súper héroes para mantenerlos en sus propias preocupaciones y que no se inmiscuyeran en la política (algo que Batman y Wonder Woman, entre otros héroes habían pensado que tenían controlado, acababan de toparse con pared), era por eso que organizaciones clandestinas tan poderosas como Vongola habían estado fuera del radar de Batman por tanto tiempo. Lo más preocupante del asunto era que Perseus parecía estar involucrado con ellos, de alguna manera u otra.

Que desastre.

* * *

 _Maratea, provincia de Potenza, región de Basilicata en la costa del Tirreno._

* * *

 _—Por un beso de la flaca daría lo que fuera_

 _Por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera_

 _Por un beso de la flaca daría lo que fuera_

 _Por un beso de ella aunque sólo uno fuera_

 _Aunque sólo uno fuera_

—¡Por dios Percy! ¡Cállate!

—¡Estoy tratando de recolectar dinero para pagar un hostal!

—… Creí que hoy dormiríamos bajo un puente—William y Percy se giraron a verlo incrédulos—Ya saben, ¿para tener la experiencia? Hemos dormido bajo puentes antes, pero ninguno en el extranjero—La timidez en su tono lo hacían adorable, Percy se derritió prontamente y pregunto

—¿Hay puentes lo suficientemente grandes y conmemorativos en Maratea?—William frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Mira, yo no dormiré bajo ningún puente que no sea el Puente de Carlos, Praga, en República Checa.—Percy lo miro con su mejor Poker Face.

—Tú lo que quieres es ir a ver los Archivos Históricos de la ciudad. Estas convencido de que ahí hay algún diario de tu padre de hace 400 años.—William sonrió descarado.

—Para que te digo que no.

—Yo tengo otra duda…—Tsuna dijo, levantando la mano como en una clase para llamar la atención de un profesor. William alzo la ceja interrogante

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo llegamos a Maratea y porque? Estoy seguro de que íbamos a Florencia.—La confusión en su tono lo hacía adorable.

Eso era verdad. William y Percy se miraron nerviosos.

La verdad era que Italia era uno de los lugares en los que Batman no se atrevería a hacer gran movimiento porque estaba dominada por completo por la Mafia, más específicamente por la mafia de Vongola, y si Vongola era conocida por algo (bueno, para aquellos que sabían sobre la _Cosa Nostra_ , porque nadie fuera de los círculos más altos sabia sobre Vongola como familia Mafiosa) era por la feroz protección a su pueblo y territorio. Todas las familias mafiosas de Italia (y sus actividades ilegales) estaban fuera de los límites del murciélago, para frustración de este. Lo cierto era que, aunque Batman quería pensar que podía salirse con la suya, había miles de lugares (que no tenían que ver con los dioses) en los que su poder era anulado; Italia, Rusia, China, Wakanda y Japón eran las cuatro dignas de mención, las dos primeras por sus poderosas Mafias (Italia con Giotto di Vongola y Rusia con Viktor Nikiforov), China por sus triadas que eran mitad clan Clan Ninjas, mitad Gremio de asesinos, Wakanda por su tecnología y Japón por… ¿Quién sabe? Ese era el encanto del lugar, por esa razón querían llegar allí en primer lugar.

La única razón por la que se quedaron en Italia fue para protegerse de Batman y de la misma Vongola.

La lógica que utilizaban para este plan insano era la psicología inversa, porque Tsuna ahora tenía el color de cabello rubio y los ojos de un color anaranjados. Las características físicas Italianas eran de una población marcadamente mediterránea (en la cual Percy, William y Tsuna podían mezclarse fácilmente) con predominancia del color de piel blanco y el color de pelo oscuro, castaño o negro, al igual que ojos oscuros. Habían pensado que el padre de Tsuna, por ser italiano, tendría estos rasgos, lo que los haría lo suficientemente distintos (sobre todo por el hecho de que Tsuna se parecía más a su madre). Según esta hipótesis, William había planteado el argumento de que Tsuna podría pasar por un simple y común chico medio Italiano de vacaciones con sus amigos.

Pero en vista de los recientes descubrimientos acerca de su ascendencia, al parecer mundial, tendrían que replantearse las cosas, solo por el hecho de que no tenían idea de cómo se vería el padre de Tsuna, no había exactamente fotos sobre él, a pesar de ser una figura conocida a nivel mundial como el hombre más rico del mundo, todas las imágenes solo mostraban a un grupo de guaruras rodeando a una o dos personas. Para evitar que tuvieran, _egh_ , encuentros infortunados, habían decidido llevar a Tsuna a uno de los lugares fuera del radar de Vongola que tenía la protección de un inmortal (que podría protegerlos de… _ah_ las cosas _peores_ del mar mediterráneo) conocido suyo, que estaba de vacaciones en Italia. Así podrían mantener a Percy alejado de Batman y a Tsuna alejado de su padre al mismo tiempo.

Era un plan lógico.

Lástima que la lógica no se aplicaba a ellos.

* * *

 _En el Olimpo_

* * *

—¡Ay! Cosita ingenua…—Arrullo Athena mientras veía a su hijo prodigo maldecir cual vil marinero mientras eran atacados por un monstruo, parecido a una araña. Su hijo era tan adorable, Ah!

Cuando un látigo electrificado golpeo a la criatura y un lamento parecido a " _Joder, ¡Se supone que estoy de Vacaciones!"_ lleno el lugar no pudo evitar brincar en su sillón y aplaudir como loca ante este inesperado desarrollo.

—¡A eso es a lo que yo le llamo poner la basura en su lugar!— Exclamo cuando vio la masacre en ciernes de los monstruos ¡En pantalla era nada más y nada menos que el Inmortal Jiang Cheng en toda su gracia y gloria! ¡Que inesperado! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Que Excitante, Ah!

Oh, Cuanto amaba este programa.

* * *

 _En el Campamento Mestizo._

* * *

Los semidioses veía con partes iguales de pena y diversión cuando el Triunvirato que mantenía unido a los dos campamentos era perseguido, esta vez, por un inmortal colérico con látigo en mano intentando disciplinarlos por haber irrumpido en sus, bien merecidas, vacaciones. Muchos habían sentido el látigo de la Disciplina de Jiang Cheng y no compadecían a los podres imbéciles que incurrieron en la ira del inmortal Chino, había sido su propio problema haberlo enojado para empezar.

* * *

 _En el canal televisivo de Hephaestus TV_

 _(También conocida como la parte trasera de la cabaña 9)_

* * *

No habían tenido una audiencia tan alta desde que la Guerra por el anillo en la tierra Media y la Segunda Batalla por el Amanecer en Westeros se habían trasmitido hace algunas décadas. Los hijos de Hephaestus estaban trabajando como locos. Estimaban que la audiencia de estas galas ronda el 91 % de la población divina y semidiosa de todo el mundo. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, sobre todo de semidioses extranjeros que rogaban que no azotaran a los tres héroes. Pero ellos no tenían control sobre eso, así que tendrían que conformarse con la ridícula excusa de _"Nadie salió lastimado en el rodaje de esta serie"._

Dioses que horrible.

— _Bien, entonces…—_ dijo Leo Valdez, inesperadamente serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con el brazo izquierdo alzado en un signo de _alto_ mientras se apoyaba en el brazo derecho sobre el monitor, los demás esperaban sus órdenes. Finalmente bajo el brazo a un lado de forma violenta y ordeno _—¡Cambio a Cámara D-8! ¡Grabando! ¡Cámara D-9, acercamiento! ¡Micrófono G-17, el sonido es pésimo! ¡Y que alguien me traiga un maldito Café!_

Todos se movieron de manera frenética, los programas preferidos de los dioses era una mierda, pero una mierda bien recompensada, era su mayor fuente de ingresos. Además de que les daba la inmunidad suficiente como para no ser atacados por dioses aburridos, si otros tenían que sufrir para que ellos preservaran su cordura (o en su mayoría) entonces que así sea.

Era culpa de Percy, William y Tsuna por atraer siempre los problemas, de todos modos.

Lo único bueno de todo este desastre es que tenían la " _colaboración_ " de los niños de Apollo y Hermes (Tenían que ayudarlos, después de todo esto había salido resultado de la mala broma que esos idiotas le habían hecho a su padre, Hephaestus, cuando arruinaron uno de los programas favoritos de los dioses; _"Como Arruinar Una Cita En Tres Sencillos Pasos",_ también conocido como " _Como arruinar las citas de Aphrodite con Ares en 100 sencillos pasos"_. Había terminado tan mal que tuvieron que cancelarlo y la temporada aun no terminaba, así que Apollo sugirió la creación de un nuevo programa llamado _"El Hijo Que No Sabía Que Tenía"_ también conocido como; " _Como joder a los semidioses emocionalmente inestables mientras los reúnes con sus padres biológicos, y Trollearlos sin perder la dignidad en el camino, Temporada 1"_ , su idea inesperadamente gano mucha aceptación y así fue como iniciaron las cosas. Los cameos de Apollo y Hermes fueron inesperados, pero refrescantes y divertidos, de hecho eran las escenas más esperadas de este programa).

 _—¡No, no, no! ¡Cámara H-3 ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Enfócate! ¡Cámara T-9, Mantente en posición! ¡Que alguien de atraer a los nuevos personajes al redil! ¿¡Y en donde está mi Jodido Café!?_

Inútiles, todos ellos.

* * *

 _En El Campamento Jupiter…_

* * *

No pasaba nada, son demasiado rígidos y disciplinados como para entretenerse por algo tan mezquino (O eso les gusta pensar).

(Ignoren el hecho de que la mayoría tiene minitelecisores y audífonos que utilizan mientras están entrenando y que estos últimos días ha aumentado la taza de accidentados en el ala médica, no tiene nada que ver con ese nuevo programa de TV Griego Divinodial, _de verdad_ ).

* * *

 _De vuelta en algún lugar de Italia_

* * *

Alaude, como era de esperarse, ya había notado al niño.

Justo después de atender la llamada de su hijo, reclamándole por tener un bastardo (que no tenía, él estaba absolutamente seguro de eso) Ditto recibió una llamada de su amigo de la infancia (que siempre negaría de su vínculo hasta el final) pidiéndole que se reuniera lo más pronto posible con Giotto y Cozart en la sala de juntas de los Vongola. Había llegado ahí lo más rápido que pudo y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que su hijo estaba allí, lo cual era extraño porque si no mal recordaba Dino tenía una cita con el hijo de Cozart; Enma (quien sospechaba podría convertirse en el futuro en su nuera) y él nunca se perdía sus citas, pero ahora se había negado a irse. El joven Cielo había argumentado que la posibilidad de tener un hermano que no habían conocido (y Si, no les mando una mirada fulminante en esta parte) era un asunto que les compete, como heredero de su padre, completamente. Simplemente no podían negar esa lógica.

Fue cuando llegaron Giotto y Cozart, que las cosas se pusieron feas.

* * *

Todos sus Guardianes (de Giotto) ya estaban allí (y si encontraron raro que Dino también estuviera allí no comentaron nada), incluido el siempre esquivo Lampo. Cuando su mirada recorrió la habitación y observo a sus amigos, la mirada del rubio finalmente atrapó a Alaude y no pudo evitar pregunta los ojos de su amigo parecían estrecharse en su entrada. Además, la mirada en los ojos rubio platino desconcertó enormemente a Giotto; era algo parecido a la urgencia mezclada con incredulidad y decepción. Guardando su consulta para más tarde, se dirigió rápid su asiento designado, a Giotto y a la sorpresa de todos, la puerta se cerró de inmediato, cortando la luz del exterior y dejando habitación iluminada por la pantalla del proyector y algunas luces conectadas Al muro.

—La información que se divulgará se considera altamente confidencial y puede representar un gran peligro para Vongola, Simon y Cavallone, si alguien lo escucha por casualidad—dijo Alaude con calma—Por lo tanto, me gustaría que todos ustedes presten atención a lo que voy a Especialmente ustedes; Giotto, Simón y Benedetto, ya que juegan un papel importante en ello.

La gravedad de su tono era tal que Daemon, quien siempre buscaba pelearse con Alaude, y Lampo, quien solía quedarse dormido en cada reunión, se enderezó y cambió su concentración a Alaude. Al escuchar su participación, Giotto no perdió el tiempo para despejar su mente de pensamientos innecesarios y se preparó mentalmente para tomar cualquier decisión importante con respecto a su caso Famiglia. Una vez que Alaude tuvo toda la atención de todos, él asintió con aprecio e hizo un gesto a todos para que miraran la pantalla podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido contra su caja torácica; su intuición le estaba diciendo que lo que Alaude les iba a mostrar tendría un gran impacto en su vida más adelante.

Pronto, toda la pantalla brillante se vio envuelta en la completa oscuridad y el sonido de música italiana se escuchó resonando en habitación. Comenzaron un fondo Nanja con letras Verdes y Azules que mostraban la frase:

 _"The Triumvirate Sky´s" Presenta..._ Y luego llegó el anuncio de " _Tres Idiotas Pillados en Europa Parte I; Inglaterra_ " Giotto se quedó sin habla.

Sus otros Guardianes también se quedaron sin palabras. Alaude todavía tenía su cara de póquer. G fue el primero en reaccionar

—¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Nos convocaron a todos aquí solo para mostrarnos un jodido video de YouTube!?

Y Daemon fue el siguiente:

—Nufufufu, parece que el pajarito finalmente ha perdido la cabeza. ¿Debo meter algún sentido en el tuyo?

Asari solo estaba... siendo Asari

—Maa maa, cálmense muchachos. ¡Ver qué tipo de influensers hay en estos días no está mal!

—Alaude, creo que estás perdiendo tu toque mi amigo—Por supuesto Ditto no se quedaría atrás, ni tampoco Cozart quien reía desesperadamente golpeando la meza con el puño. Dino, su ahijado era el único que, increíblemente, mantenía el profesionalismo. Y sin embargo Giotto seguía sin habla. Aun manteniendo una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro, que enojó aún más a G, Alaude ordenó

—Cállate y continúa observa herbívoro.

Fue entonces cuando unas risas picaras hicieron eco y llamaron la atención de todos. Giotto inmediatamente volvió a m pantalla y sintió que su corazón casi se detenía.

 _— ¡Hola chicos! ¡Aquí estamos Reportándonos con un video Nuevo!—_ En la pantalla del proyector no era otro que... Giotto.

—Jodida mierda—Giotto no estaba seguro de quien lo dijo, porque todos tenían expresiones del más puro Shock en sus rostros (excepto Alaude, pero eso no era sorpresa) y el sinceramente no podía culparlos…

La persona en el video era una copia suya.

— _Estamos en algún lugar de la puta nada, preparándonos para el comienzo de nuestro viaje por Europa_ —Esta vez la persona que veían era… Ditto.

 _—No pudimos hacer grabaciones por el Aeropuerto ni el avión, lamentablemente esa parte no podrá ser documentada—_ De nuevo era Giotto, avergonzado hablando a la cámara.

— _Y, como es tradición, decidimos esto de forma aleatoria lanzando un dardo en el mapa Europeo, como si no tuviéramos suficientes accidentes manejando cosas puntiagudas_ —esta vez quien estaba en el video era Cozart, quien se ahogó con algo que había estado viviendo, entonces comenzó la música de sus pensó, esta vez los tres hablaron— _Cayendo en, **Chan, Chan, Chan, Chaaaan** ¡INGLATERRA!_

* * *

Benedetto "Ditto" Chiavarone, Jefe de la familia Cavallone, la tercera familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo, no pudo evitar mirar desapasionadamente las pruebas frente a él y sus compañeros mafiosos. Dino, su hijo mayor, su orgullo y alegría, no dejaba de verlo con una mirada a muerte que incluso Xanxus, el sobrino de Giotto, aprobaría.

¿Cómo culparlo? La evidencia era por sobretodo incriminatoria.

Las imágenes de estos niños en diferentes lugares de Europa revelaban las caras de él mismo y sus dos mejores amigos, años más jóvenes.

 _Oh Mio Dio_ , ¡ni siquiera sabía que existía el niño!

Pero… recordaba, una sonrisa tan suave como el edredón, y ojos azules cambiantes como el mar, suave y delicada, _Sally,_ pero también el olor a salado, ojos tan verdes como el mar egeo y manos marcadas, como las de un viejo pescador, _Tenario*…_

Oh como los extrañaba… Su lluvia y su mejor amigo. ¿Qué fue de ellos? ¿Por qué su lluvia se fue tan de repente? ¿Acaso Tenario pensaba que quería algo más con su lluvia? ¿Por qué el lazo que compartieron ya no estaba? ¿Qué le paso a Sally?

El parecido entre él y el niño era extraordinario. Pero de nuevo, también lo había sido el parecido entre él y Tenario, tanto que más de una vez se cuestionó si _Tenario di San Marino*_ era en realidad su medio hermano. Pero su padre, Don Severino "Tino" Chiavarone, nunca le respondió esa esa duda. Y ahora venía con más fuerza… Este niño ¿Podría ser el hijo de Sally, su lluvia, y Tenario, su mejor amigo hermano?

* * *

Y en los siguientes minutos, el líder rubio y sus compañeros se quedaron completamente aturdidos mientras observaban a "Giotto", "Ditto" y "Cozart" que comenzaron su travesía en Liverpool y continuaron el video viendo lugares turísticos del lugar, para posteriormente, encontrarse abruptamente en Londres, en donde se quejaban de las cabinas telefónicas rojas de Londres y lo sucias que eran, también yendo a _Abbey Road,_ explicar su historia y tomarse una foto estilo "The Beatles" junto con otro Youtuber llamado _"Rey Palomo",_ todos sin zapatos, también sus emociones al abordar un taxi negro Londinense y un autobús de dos pisos rojos. También sus comentarios de como todo estaba muy caro se iban a quedar sin dinero.

La reacción del Vongola variaba de persona a persona; sin embargo, todos compartían una cosa común en su mente: a pesar estaban familiarizados con el lado oscuro del mundo, la crueldad y la malevolencia demostradas por el "Giotto" en la pantalla aterrorizaron hasta el punto de que incluso Daemon se estremeció al ver tal vista Después de que el trailer había terminado, Giotto y sus Guardianes todavía estaban aturdidos, sin saber qué decir a continuac embargo, Alaude había hablado primero, haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad. "Lo que acaba de ver es uno de los videos más vistos de Youtube, que salió las semanas pasadas. Tiene más de 4.024.329 visualizaciones.

—Vaya, no sabía que eran Youtubers tan famosos y unos de los buenos también— comentó Asari alegremente. Inesperadamente, G explotó en su asiento

—¡Giotto! ¡Como tu mano derecha, exijo una explicación ahora. ¿Por qué me ocultaste tu carrera de Youtuber?!

—Sí, ¡EXTREMADAMENTE no es agradable ocultarnos algo tan importante!— Se unió Knuckle, pareciendo bastante disgustado con información. Giotto estaba si palabras

—Qué... pero... pero esos no somos nosotros allí. Todos ustedes deberían haber sabido lo ocupado que estamos siendo el Jefes de nuestras Famiglias, días encerrados en la sala firmando los papeles principalmente por sus daños. ¿¡Cómo puedo tener tiempo para… Para eso!?—Giotto explico a toda prisa y lanzó una mirada furiosa a sus amigos, Ditto parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma y Cozart balbuceaba incoherencias—Alaude, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son esas personas y por qué se parecen a nosotros?—Preguntó Giotto desesperadamente, esperando que su Guardián de la Nube viniera a su rescate.

Sin embargo, en lugar de responder a su jefe, el líder de CEDEF hizo clic en otro archivo en su computadora portátil y procedió a mostrar a cada uno otro video. Ahora la pantalla mostraba la escena de los tres chicos en un departamento, hablando de como fue el peor día de sus vidas.

* * *

 _—… Y así fue como termine varado en Australia, después de que ayudara con la segunda guerra Emu; Sin dinero, sin boleto de avión, sin papeles y sin equipaje._

 _—Entonces ¿Terminaste por guiar a los Emus en una segunda guerra para recuperar su territorio perdido y ganaron?_

 _—Sip, Actualmente puedes ver Emus vagando libremente por las ciudades._

— _Siempre supe que lo tenías en ti Silver, Naciste para ser más grande de lo que eres…_

 _—… ¿Eso es una implicación de que me quedare pequeño por el resto de mi vida?_

 _—… Tú lo dijiste, no yo._

 _—Idiotas, todos ellos_ — _El pelirrojos lamento mientras el rubio perseguía al castaño._

* * *

—Antes de que todos los herbívoros hagan una suposición, el que está viendo en la pantalla no es Giotto, ni Benedetto, ni Simón—Alaude anunció y Giotto dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mental.—La identidad de las personas que están viendo en este momento es la de tres Youtuber importantes de Estados Unidos— Lo siguiente que Alaude proyectó a la pantalla fue una foto de cada uno de los tres en el ángulo más cercano, permitiendo a los ocupantes vieran la apariencia de los jóvenes.

—Hablando de doppelgängers extremos. El Rubio se parece EXTREMADAMENTE a ti, Giotto— comentó Knuckle, sorprendido por el gran parecido entre su Jefe y el joven.

—Es como una versión adolescente de Giotto, excepto por los ojos naranjas... Hm... y la forma de los ojos bastante ... femenina— Lampo habló por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación

—Nufufufu, al mirar más de cerca, definitivamente hay algunas diferencias entre dos de ellos, pero si miramos desde lejos, ser distinguirlos uno del otro. Entonces, ilumíname ¿Cómo el doppelgänger de Giotto y sus alegres compinchez podrían ser un gran problema para nosotros. Son una amenaza para Vongola?

En lugar de explicarle a Daemon, Alaude optó por dirigir su mirada severa a Giotto, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera tenso ante repentina atención.

—Dime, Giotto, ¿este chico rubio te recuerda a alguien?—El rubio estaba un poco indeciso para responder. Planeaba decir que no, pero su instinto le decía que mentiría si lo decía. De hecho algo en este chico de ojos naranjas, le quitaba la memoria, algo familiar, tal vez una vez querido, algo que lo hacía sentir... cálido.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto le atormentara el cerebro por cualquier recuerdo de cuándo podría haber conocido al adolescente, Giotto aún no podía tener una pista para responder la pregunta de Alaude.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar en nadie en este momento. ¿Puedes darme algunos consejos?—La expresión de Alaude no cambió, como si hubiera estado esperando esta respuesta de su líder.

—Muy bien. Escucha con atención, Giotto. Este chico tiene todo que ver contigo. Porque él es...— Alaude endureció su mirada, aumentó la curiosidad y el nerviosismo de Giotto.—Este chico, Silvester Rogers es... Él es tu hijo.

* * *

 _En Algún lugar de Inglaterra_

* * *

—Señor Phantohive—Dick Grayson dijo, totalmente serio obteniendo la atención del Conde Vincent Phantomhive y de su heredero; Ciel V. Pahntomhive, quienes se habían quedado mudos y horrorizados (aunque no lo mostraran) por el video recientemente visto— Esa chica en el video… la princesa del bajo mundo de New York; Astre Lynx. Ella es su hija…

* * *

 _En diferentes lugares del Mundo_

* * *

—¡JODIDA MIERDA!

* * *

El grito generalizado por todos los semidioses, o dioses (o criaturas diinas y míticas en general), de todo el mundo era hermoso. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Sabían que Silvester Roger era solo un nombre falso y cuál era la verdadera identidad del Chico Rubio ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los Semidioses (en general) más fuertes del mundo. Había una razón por la que todos los campamentos de semidioses veían este programa.

Primero Bruce Wayne Aka Batman (¡Un misterio menos para el mundo!) y Percy Jackson, Después William con su disfuncional familia (y su recelo al enterarse del novio de William) y ahora ¡Tsunayoshi con papi Giotto y Astre con Papi Vincent! ¡Y que _Papis_! ¡Estos hombres eran tan guapos! ¡Los Gustos de las diosas y Dioses no estaban para nada mal! ¡Ya querían llegar a otras temporadas, en donde se rumoreaba unirían a los Diosecillos con sus Padres! ¡Se decía que el Diosecillo Legolas era hijo de un Rey Elfo! ¡Y que el diosecillo Inuyasha era hijo de un gran Demonio! ¡Por no dejar de lado los misteriosos orígenes de los Diosecillos Athan de Esparta, los Gemelos Shen Jue y Shen Yuan, y la pareja incestuosa favorita de todos; Jaehaerys y Daenerys Trargaryen (De quienes se inspiraron la serie de libros favorita de Percy)! ¡Elfos, Demonios y otras criaturas! ¡Tan Emocionante, Ah!

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

¡Tres Idiotas y Un Inmortal!

O… La guía de cómo hacer la vida de tu _infernal Shizun_ aún _MÁS_ difícil de lo que era, enviando su conciencia a su versión más joven, por Byakuran, Astre y Conner.

Parte 1

* * *

Jiang Cheng, anteriormente de la secta YunmengJiang, el único cultivador de su generación (antes y después) que alcanzo la inmortalidad, y actual mano derecha y _Parabatai_ del diosecillo Legolas, con la protección de Apollo y bendición de Nemesis, uno de los héroes de las últimas dos guerras contra los gigantes y titanes, maestro del trio demoniaco (no había forma de que los llamara de otra manera) decide que es hora de unas jodidas, bien merecidas, vacaciones.

Decidió tomarse unos días de descanso en el Lotus Pier, ubicada (en el mapa mundial actual) en la provincia Hubei de China. Su hogar había permanecido intacto en todos estos miles de años, pero escondido dentro de una barrera que alejaba a los monstruos, malos espíritus y mortales, siendo un santuario turístico, comercial y de relajamiento (abecés entrenamiento) para todos aquellos semidioses en el mundo que buscasen refugio. Estaba habitado, principalmente, por espíritus de la naturaleza, dioses menores (de diferentes religiones) y semidioses.

Jiang Cheng estaba orgulloso de este crecimiento.

Si bien la secta YunmengJiang ya no existía en si (no había disípalos que entrenar, la cultivación era un arte olvidado casi por todos), Lotus Pier seguía imponiéndose orgulloso y superior sobre otros (todos sus contemporáneos no eran nada más que cenizas, madera podrida y melancólicos recuerdos).

A través de sus, nuevos y grandes, ventanales de cristal mágico traído exclusivamente de Shangri-La, Jiang Cheng contemplo con orgullo desde su habitación en la cima de Lotus Pier, todo lo que había logrado en su inmortal vida. Nada, ni siquiera sus demoniacos pupilos, lo hacía arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora (excepto, tal vez, esos amargos y solitarios días de su mortalidad, Tantos errores cometidos, tantas palabras no dichas tanta soledad acumulada, se arrepentía tanto, tanto, tanto)

Pero no importaba, hace tiempo que Jiang Cheng supero sus miedos e inseguridades y aprendió a vivir con sus errores. Llego a un acuerdo con sus emociones y sentimientos y estaba en paz consigo mismo. Jiang Cheng vivía para el ahora, no para el ayer.

Con esto en mente, Jiang Cheng se acostó en su cama. Como Inmortal no necesitaba dormir, pero se daba el gusto de vez en cuando. (Ignoro ese solitario anhelo de hace mucho tiempo, un deseo oculto por una familia siempre rota, por un hermano perdido, por un amor que nunca fue).

No noto como los cristales brillaban naranja, azul y purpura. El reflejo de tres rostros sonriéndole demoniacamente.

* * *

 _—¿Qué demonios?—_ Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando observo su entorno _—¿Qué Demonios?—_ Fue lo segundo que pensó al ver a su familia, largamente muerta frente a él, en lo que parecía una de las reuniones anuales de sectas— _Pero ¿¡Qué Demonios!?—_ Fue lo tercero que pensó cuando escucho a su madre hablando de un posible acuerdo de matrimonio entre él y una chica de una secta menor, con el líder de dicha secta menor.

—¡SIETE INFIERNOS! ¡NO!—Grito saltando de su lugar para ponerse de pie, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Jiang Cheng agarra las ropas de la desafortunada víctima más cercana a él, a saber; Lan Xichen y grita en su cara.—¡Cásate conmigo o te juro que es lo último que no harás!

El lugar se llena de silencio (Y considerando que todas las sectas importantes del lugar, entre ellas los malditos Wen, se encuentran ahí, eso es decir mucho). Madame Yu parpadea sin impresionarse, como si no hubiera procesado lo que su hijo acaba de decir, mientras que Jiang FengMian y Lan Qiren miran fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, horrorizados.

Jiang Cheng espera desesperadamente una respuesta conteniendo la respiración. Lan Xichen teniendo todos los ojos en él, deja escapar una dolorosa sonrisa.

—Joven Maestro Jiang-

— _Nos divorciaremos_ , eventualmente.

—Eso es-

—Un año—Susurra apretando su agarre sobre la túnica. Sus dos caras se acercan lo suficiente como para sentir sus respiraciones entre sí. Lan Xichen suspira derrotada.

—Acepto—Él dice con calma.

Todos se detienen un rato.

Jiang Cheng mira victorioso a su madre

—No puedes casarme con quien quieras madre, ¡Yo elijo con quien me caso, y punto!—Ahora era Wei Ying (y la mitad de las sectas presentes) el que lo miraba como si estuviera demente.

Wen Rouhan no puede dejar de ver la escena, divertido. Este es un inesperado giro de acontecimientos, mira a Jiang FengMian a su lado, quien se remueve nerviosamente, _Ah_ , ahora puede ver el parecido entre padre e hijo. FengMian había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando eran jóvenes, proponiéndose inesperadamente a Rouhan, tratando de evitar el compromiso con una chica, también de la secta Su.

Ah, que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Madame Yu observa con ojos muertos toda la escena, luego mira a su esposo como si ella le preguntara si él lo sabía. Cuando nada más que el silencio vino de él, ella vuelve la cabeza hacia el frente. Es la primera vez que su hijo la desafía de esta forma.

—Jiang Cheng, mi propuesta estaba dirigida entre Wei Wuxian y la hija del Líder Su.

Más silencio.

Jiang Cheng hace un ademan de manos desdeñoso, y obliga a Lan Xichen a sentarse, solo para sentarse descaradamente en su regazo, para cortocircuito del de blanco.

—De todos modos me estoy casando con él, no vaya a ser que se te ocurra algo estúpido.—Sonríe Malvadamente, como aprendió de Byakuran— Además ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de comprometer a Wei Wuxian con una chica? ¡Es más que obvio que le gusta el Joven Wen Ning!

Lan Wanji se levanta de un salto y comienza a perseguir al pobre niño Wen, mientras Wei Ying balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y Wen Rouhan cacareaba desquiciadamente mientras se desata el infierno.

Por una vez (en su versión más joven), es Jiang Cheng el que lo causa.

Y disfruta cada momento de él.

.

.

.


End file.
